


It was a bounty hunter, I swear...

by gutterfortunecookie



Series: Sunday Smut Spotlight [11]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Adopted Children, BDSM, Blackmail, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cosplay, Elevator Sex, F/M, Heartbreak, Hotel Sex, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Memories, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Secret Admirer, Star Wars References, Surprise Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, Walk Of Shame, Work, photographer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the magical land of SDCC, a small time photographer meets a random stranger who is more than he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The bounty hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom told an interviewer that he had to sneak into San Diego as Jango Fett so that his SDCC surprise appearance could be kept a secret from the public. That is very badass.

 

 

_For those who think that business and pleasure don't go together, well... It's something that could be up for debate. This year is my third year attending the SDCC with my buddy and photo partner, Mina for coverage of an online blog we both run aside from our regular jobs. This year we would be together, minimal dress up, tons of photos and just good old fandom fun._

_We didn't exactly get the best seats in Hall H but I was great at what I did._

_"How much time do we have?"_

_"Mmm... half an hour at best before people come in. You look like shit. Close your eyes for a bit."_

_"I need to check..."_

_"Bitch, calm down! If you keep checking it, your stuff will break. Just chill for a sec and look at where we are! San Diego!! Now take a damn nap."_

_"Fine..."_

_I chose a spot on the floor and curled up in a ball with my camera tucked into my arms. I close my eyes and think back to the last, or really the first time I was here._

_Mina and I only had a small blog on simple nerdery. The year before she had convinced me to go with her to promote ourselves. In all honesty, I didn't even think I wanted to go until she said we would dress up. That's really what sold me but the surprise perk that came that Saturday was more than I ever expected._

 

_-_

 

_Two years ago, Wednesday night..._

 

"Mina, you bitch! Where are you?"

My plane came in late around midnight and the San Diego heat was already getting to me. Mina was busy off enjoying herself, so I ended our call. I yanked off my sweater, feeling my tank stick to my skin but I was glad for my shorts. There were some stragglers in the lobby as I pushed my bags onto a nearby trolley. I pulled my ID out of my bag and waited for the clerk.

"Hello, welcome to San Diego."

"Yeah, uh. I'm sharing a room with Mina Everett on the seventh floor. She said a key would be waiting for me."

I showed her my picture and she smiled as she handed me an envelope with my room key and map. She did her best to be cheerful but I needed a shower more than anything. I pushed my things up the incline to the elevators as someone in costume rushed past me out of an elevator.

This was all so new to me and I really couldn't wait for the fun to start. The trolley is pushed into the elevator as I reach for a button.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?"

I turned seeing a man as Jango Fett running in the elevator with one of my bags as the door closed.

"Thank you, I think this is my only bag of clothes."

"That would have been embarrassing."

"Yeah, uh... What floor?"

"Seven, please."

His English accent muffled under the helmet as he adjusted his collar. He was taller than me and he seemed a bit uncomfortable in his costume. I'm not all sure why he kept the helmet on unless he was that hardcore of a cosplayer. I leaned against the trolley causing more bags to fall.

"Shit," I cursed as the man helped arrange that all in his long arms.

The elevator doors opened with a faint bing.

"Not to worry, darling. What's your floor?"

"It's this one actually. I think my room's this way."

I took half of my bags while he took the others, abandoning the trolley at the elevator as we staggered to my room. I slide the key into the door, being greeted with the 72 degree AC as I laughed at the sight of the room. Mina had given me the bed nearest the door and I gleefully dropped my equipment on the floor.

"Where would you like this?"

"Just right here. I'll sort through it all in a minute. Thank you very much, I thought I was going to scream."

"Well that wouldn't really be uncommon in a hotel, now would it?"

"That's a good point," I laughed.

"Well, have a good stay."

I waved as the door shut.

"I should have asked if he wanted a drink. I feel like an ass..."

I shook my head as I stripped out of my clothes, leaving them where they laid on the floor as I headed for the shower. After a quick rinse, I dress in my bottoms and my Doctor Who hoodie as I twisted my hair into a bun and quickly got to work.

My only bag of clothes sat at the dresser with my other bags of equipment littering the side of the desk on the floor. My laptop was already out and ready for the next day as I plugged in everything that needed to be charged. Within half an hour of getting comfortable, I raided the mini-fridge and cracked open a Smirnoff.

There was a knock at the door. Mina may have forgotten her key and knew I was already in the room. As I looked through the peephole, I saw the same bounty hunter slightly in a panic.

"I'm so sorry. My friend is on a work call and won't let me in to our room, may I please use your toilet?"

I opened the door as I nodded.

"Yeah, just... don't kill me... Turn the fan on."

He rushed past me, slamming the bathroom door as I went back to my laptop. I e-mailed my mom, letting her know I was safe. The man didn't turn on the fan as he started humming to himself so I wedged a chair in the door and waited in the hall. The dull colors started to creep me out and after a few failed calls to Mina, I went back into the room as I saw the man's helmet on the floor outside of the bathroom door. He was on the phone with someone as I looked into the slightly opened door.

All I could really see was the back of his head and the slicked back dark hair. For a second, he almost reminded me of Loki.

Yeah, that would have been something. Tom Hiddleston in my room. My sister would have died.

I pick up his helmet and admire the outside. The colors and design of it were pretty real. Something like this must have cost a lot of money. I undid my hair and put it on just to see how it would fit. I was always conscious that I had a large head but the helmet seemed to fit pretty well.

The bathroom opened as the light turned out. He screamed, startling me like I was going to kill him.

"Please! Don't look!"

"What? Why?"

I could see through the helmet but I could only see so much.

"Please, I'd just rather you didn't."

"Um, okay."

I pulled off the helmet and walked to the bathroom with my hoodie other my face. I held out my arms with the helmet out for him to grab. I waited outside the door for him as he came out fully dressed. He held the camera out to me, maybe he was smiling.

"You shouldn't leave this next to the sink. You probably have too many good pictures on there."

I had forgotten all about it when I got into the room.

"Thanks. It's for work-ish related things. I get front row at the Hunger Games panel and then for the Captain America panel too."

I could hear a small snicker but nothing rude as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Will!"

A voice sounded from the hall as the guy stuck his head out the door. I was able to get a peak at a few things like more of the dark, almost black hair that poked out from under the helmet and the shape of his ass.

Hey, I enjoy a good ass. What can I say?

He turned into the hall sticking up his finger, almost telling his friend to wait.

"Close your eyes," he ordered behind the mask.

I do as he say and hope he didn't kidnap me for him or his friend. I feel him turn me around and take the camera from my hands. I was another second from opening...

"When I say so, open your eyes and smile but keep your eyes front."

"Okay."

"Promise me..."

"I promise, I'll be good."

"Open."

I open my eyes and see my camera, watching as his thumb goes for the flash. I smile at the last second as his arm wraps around me and the side of his face pressed to mine as we're blinded by the flash. The moment stood still as he kissed my cheek and run. He dropped the camera as I dive for it in a panic.

The door slammed behind me as I tried to collect herself from the excitement of the moment, rushing for the hall as the man disappeared behind the last door on the left. The bounty hunter waved as he turned his head, letting the door shut on it's own.

 

-

 

_Saturday_

 

"Film chips. Charged phone. Charger. Press passes. Twislers."

"Check to all except the Twislers. If I see that shit in my bag again, I will slap you."

Mina was a co-photographer from the same web-blog as me and we'd figured we'd get twice as much coverage if we both went.

She went year after year and it was my first Convention. Yay!

"'Kay, fine. I'll get my own. The panels are going to be too close together so we can spilt up and cover more ground."

"That's what will get you killed in horror movies."

"You sure you don't want The Hunger Games? Young Hemsworth's gonna be there."

"Nah, you can have it..."

"Cool, I got to stop by the gift shop."

"Addict..."

"Bye."

Mina ran down the hall as I checked and recheck my equipment, looking to the chip as I slid on my machete and cameras. I figured to dress up and shoot, to have a little fun while I worked. The last picture would be haunting me. Did he take off his mask? Well, he did but why was it a secret.

I'm not sure why I didn't tell Mina of Jango Fett or his chivalrous deeds a few days before. I guess it was because she got Hemsworth. I grab a piece of paper, feeling a bit bold and chancing that I wouldn't see him again.

 

_Dear Jango Fett,_  
_Your butt looked good in that uniform. Hope to see you soon before Vader takes you away into the galaxy far, far away._

 

I wasn't sure how to sign it so I left it blank. I stepped out of my room as Lara Croft and stopped at his door, sliding the paper under his door and walking away immediately regretting it as the doors to the elevator closed.

"Shit," I whispered as the elevator carried me to the start of my day.

I had gotten so many great shots of vendors and cosplayers in groups. There were so many more things I wanted to shot but my schedule pushed me to Hall H as I set up with the rest of the photographer waiting for the doors to open. Soon enough, the Hall was filled with fans. At one point, another photographer lifted me on his shoulder and let me get a few pics of the crowd with our cameras.

The lights dimmed as Chris Hardwick took the stage. Here and there, I got a few pics of him and then of Kevin Fiege as he started talking about the next Thor. Mina was going to be pissed that she missed this, though Tom or Chris wasn't in this panel.

I aim for a close-up of the stage when Kevin's mic went down and the lights shut off. A few other photographers pulled out their phones for light as I stayed where I was.

" _Humanity_ ," started a rough voice over the speakers, " _Look how far you've fallen_..."

"What the fuck is that," said someone from behind me.

"It's gotta be a prank."

Screams and cheers were heard behind me but I was ready to bolt for the doors.

_"Lining up in the sweltering heat for hours, huddling together in the dark like beasts!"_

A loud roar filled by ears as the lights came back up. Fans lost their shit as I looked up, dead center in front of me, seeing Tom Hiddleston as Loki. My mouth dropped to the floor as my camera felt like putty. I snapped out of it as he stepped forward with his arms open. His eyes looked directly at me as my finger repeatedly hit the flash, grinning down at me as they chanted his name.

_"Loki, Loki, Loki..."_

He was able to silence the crowd with a single finger. Mina was going to be _pissed_.

"I am Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

He turned to the opposite side of the stage to Chris and Kevin as they comically cowered away, taking the stage for himself.

"The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble in a place in this chamber, in this meager palace of Midgard. The arena they call _Hall H_."

More flashes appeared from the crowd including my own.

"Where are your Avengers now?"

The cheers behind me filled me with energy I never knew existed. I was definitely coming back next year. The crowd hushed again.

"Say my name."

"Loki," answered the crowd without question.

"Say my name," he beckoned again.

"Loki!"

"Say my name!"

"LOKI!"

"Say! My! Name!"

" _LOKI_ ," I screamed with the room as my lens pointed directly to his smirking profile. God only knew that I wanted to scream it louder along with the other women in the Hall.


	2. The night of my life

-

"You lucky bitch."

"You chose the Hunger games. Serves you right for not picking Marvel."

"Yo! I got stuck behind a sweaty bald guy that kept farting and you were an arms length away from Tom Hiddleston's junk."

"Loki's junk," I corrected gleefully as we entered our hotel from the heat. We got to the desk for our messages when I was handed an envelope.

"What's this?"

"7L?"

"Yes, how do you know it's not for her."

"Because he told me it was for _Miss Croft_."

"What the fuck," said Mina as she ripped open the envelope. She was only wearing a Time Lord t-shirt.

Inside was a single key for a room on the ninth floor.

"No."

"I'm _no_ ing your no."

"Who gives other people keys to other people's rooms?"

"You should do it."

"No."

I leave the key on the counter and make for the elevator doors as they send only me to my floor. I slam my door, almost slipping on a piece of paper as I walk into the room. On one side was my writing, on the other was a different note.

 _Dearest Miss Croft,_  
_I would like to thank you for your discresion the other night. If you enjoyed my rear then you will enjoy the rest of me when I see you tonight for dessert, hopefully it will be you. I hope to see you tonight after 10 before I leave soon for Tattooine._  
_Feel free to come as yourself..._  
_Leave your camera in your room._  
_-Will_

"What the fuck?"

Mina came barging in the room with the key in her hand as she dropped to her knees in front of me.

"Hey, just hear me out..."

"He's staying on this floor, so why would he need another hotel room. What wrong with the one he has? Mina, I've seen too many horror movies. I think this guy may kill me."

"Wait, wait. You know who this guy is?"

"Kinda. He helped me to my room when I got here. You were too smashed to pick up your phone. He was in costume and I never saw his face."

"That is too hot."

She snatched the note from my hand and locked herself in the bathroom as I tried to follow her. She came out a second later, slapping me across the head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Take this. You take this oppertunity and just let it take you!"

"...and let it cut out my liver..."

"Please look at what this guy is giving you. He is playing a part for you, a Star Wars part might I add and he is willing to give you the night of your life. Don't you see you won't have to worry about a thing?!"

"Really?!"

"Yes. I know where you are, the desk clerk knows where you are and if anything happens, security will knock down the doors." I had to think for a moment. Things like this never happened to me, what was the worst that could happen.

"Fuck," I whispered to myself.

"If anything good happens, I can leave a message for that room to give you a wake up call and I'll cover the footage tomorrow while you sleep. Do this."

"This is stupid, just so you know."

"I am proud of you."

"Fuck you, Mina," I whisper as I fall face first to the mattress.

The day easily wore on as I tried to idle my time. Washing up, redressing, even napping didn't chip away at the time until ten o'clock showed. I looked through the pictures I had taken in Hall H, remembering Tom Hiddleston's eyes burn into me as I took pictures of him parading as Loki to our amusement.

I closed my laptop and down a few mini bottles for support and tucked mine and Jango's key into my pocket. I left the bow on my bed but holstered my fake gun as I walked from the room to the elevator. The ninth floor was easily more appealing than our floor as I looked for the door my key belonged to.

I looked to my phone with minutes to spare and shut it off.

My key let me into the room and my eyes wondered around to the large space of the new room. This guy wasn't playing. The view was beautiful from the balcony windows and everything was different but in good way.

"Hello," said a voice from behind me. In the glass, I could see the outline of a man. He was tall and a bit dressed down as he rolled up his sleeves. The anticipation was too much to bear but I didn't want to give up the surprise of it all just yet.

I sealed my eyes shut and turned to the room.

"Hello."

"You're earlier than I had hoped."

"I can leave."

"What if you don't come back?"

He had a point. If I left, I may have well lost my nerve to return and Mina would have lost her mind.

"So why the room?"

"Are your eyes still closed?"

I blushed.

"Is that okay?"

"If it's what you'd like..."

I nodded.

"I figured I kept them closed for this long, a little longer won't hurt. It made you seem... a bit more mysterious. Why am I here?"

"I fugured you'd want the privacy from your friend as well as mine."

"I hadn't thought of that," I snickered as I leaned against the glass window.

His footsteps were solid against the floor as he made his way over to me.

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it... I guess it does add to the mystery unless you looked at the last picture."

"No, I didn't!"

I was surprised at myself feeling a slight obligation to not look at the picture even though it was taken with my camera.

"So you have no idea who I am."

"I was going to look at it earlier but something told me not to."

"I feel almost relieved. If I may, why did you choose to come?"

Was he serious?

"I thought I'd take a chance. I don't know."

"You seemed to know when you slipped that note under my door."

"Honestly, I didn't think you would respond."

"And what of this response?"

"I'm enjoying it so far."

His voice got closer as I opened my eyes a fraction, only seeing his broad chest as I was almost pinned to the window. This was unreal.

"You know you can leave at any time. If this is making you uncomfortable, I'm not going to keep you here against you will."

I reached out touching his chest, finding his neck and the side of his face as he chuckled.

"You feel handsome."

"That's the first I've heard of that. You can feel more if you'd like."

Nope...

My heart beat out of my chest. I quickly guided my hand to the back of his head and pulled him down as I kissed him on the lips. He didn't fight me in the moment. It just felt right, his voice was seducing and his arm wrapped around the back of my waist as he pulled me to him. There was a small moan from his lips as he pulled me from the glass and pressed me to the wall.

He pulled away for a breath, his pant felt at my neck.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Don't be."

He pulled me in for another kiss as his hands wandered into the back of my shirt as he started to pull it up. I lift my arms as the fear kept my eyes closed.

"Wait here."

I followed the sound of his feet as he quickly returned wrapping something around my eyes.

"There. That should help."

I opened my eyes, only seeing the lamps on the edge of the room and the outline of his body as it towered mine. I played with the buttons on his shirt, kissing him as he dipped his head to me.

"You told your friend about me?"

"She knows I'm here."

"Smart girl. I wanted to use this tie for something more active but I think it's will serve a greater purpose tonight."

"I agree," I pant as I breathlessly pull myself away from his mouth while it moves, sucking hard at my neck as my head falls back. I grab his shoulders as he lifts me from the floor, wrapping my legs around his waist. His hand pulled at the back of my bra as they unhooked at his will.

The cool air hit my chest as I gasped. His mouth moved down closer to my breasts, stopping as he peeled me from the wall.

"Hold on," he said as he carried me across the room. He dropped me down as I bounced on the mattress.

His body weight crawled on top of me as I pulled him close, wanting more of him.

"You really want this?"

"Yes," I beg as I feel his hands at the edge of my pants. I waited as he strips me of my costume, leaving me naked as he rests on the edge of the bed.

There was a small, primal hitch in his voice as his hands rubbed slowly at the outsides of my thighs.

"You're so beautiful," he purred as I blushed.

"What are you going to do?"

Bad move.

"I want to taste your cunt."

I bit my lips, arching myself to a comfortable place under him as I leisurely spread my legs apart. The heat of his skin surprised me as the sides of his bare chest rubbed my legs, his body crawling slowly to me.

I was thankful I had time to kill with my Nair as he kissed my inner thigh.

"You look good enough to eat," he growled.

"Enjoy yourself, sir."

"Come here."

He pulled me to the edge of the bed and swept his tongue up my lips as I gasped from the roughness. His fingers spread me wide as he tasted me. I rocked my hips into him as he moaned. He pushed his tongue into my cunt as his nose nuzzled my clit. My head spun wildly as I grabbed onto his hair, needing more. I needed to see him, the way he eating from me as his lips sucked at my clit.

I reached up for the tie around my eyes, having it pulled to the bed.

"Ah, ah, ah. You wanted the blindfold, you're keeping it on for the night as requested."

"What happens if I take it off?"

He gave my cunt a sharp smack as he moved away from me, reclining next to me as his hand lazily massaged my clit.

"I'll make you want more, so much more that you'll scream and beg but I'll bring you high enough just to leave you with nothing. Is that what you want?"

"No, please don't. I'm sorry," I begged.

He swept his tongue at my hardened nipples, gaining all the control as his hand moved faster.

"Good girl, now cum for me."

"Oh God, Will," I moaned loud for him to hear.

"Oh Darling, if you only knew who I really was. I think I'll watch you for the time being."

My head thrushed as I clawed at his arm. My legs shut around his hand as my scream filled the room. His moans haunted me as I heard him sucking his fingers. I clutched the sheets with anger and lust. He calmed me as he pressed a finger to my lips, letting me taste myself on his fingertips as I moaned.

"Don't I get anything else?"

He didn't answer. He only took my hand, guiding me to sit up. The sound of his zipper made me wetter as his tossed his clothes aside.

"I assume you were smart enough to bring protection."

I guide his hand to my upper arm where my implant was.

"Insurance policy. Good for two years."

"Smart girl. Don't expect for me to finish on your tongue. I have other plans for you. Open wide, Darling."

I parted my lips and tasted the salty tip of him. I trace his cock with my tongue, feeling him tense as the tip of my tongue tortures him.

"You shouldn't tease like that," he warned as he caress the side of my face.

"But it's too much fun."

I take him fully into my mouth, hearing a loud sigh from him. One of my hand went for the base of his cock while the other dug into the flesh of his ass to keep him from wandering away.

I hollowed my cheeks, suctioning him as his hand wandered to my hair that had fallen from it's high ponytail. I couldn't stop myself as I inched closer to the bed, taking in more of him as his muscles tightened.

He was trying so hard to pull me away the harder he grew in my mouth. Both of his fists were now in my hair as he knowingly fucked my mouth. I wanted badly to touch myself from the aching throb but holding him gave me power as his grunts filled the room. He held my jaw open as he pulled away from my mouth.

I was close to jumping after him when he yanked my head back as I screamed. My chested heaved, him taking my lips as his tongue collided with mine. He pulled me up from the bed as I grinded my hips to him.

He pulled me onto his chest as he allowed me to straddle his lap. He grabbed his cock, moving it up and down my cunt. I spread myself wider, pressing my core to his lap while he grabbed onto my hips to guide them up his cock. The whole night could have passed and I wouldn't have cared as long as I stayed with him.

"I wish you could see yourself, how hungry and shameless you look. You want more, don't you?"

"Yes," I whispered.

I felt his hand slap the back of my ass as I almost fell forward on his chest.

"I didn't hear you."

"Yes," I said louder.

 _Slap_!

"Yes!"

_Slap_

"Fuck, yes! I fucking want more!"

"Tell me what you want."

I take his lips as I took his cock into my hand.

"I want you."

I only had him steady for a moment. Then, he thrusted his hips up, filling me as my head rolled back. My voice broke and my body fell back as I braced myself on his knees. His fingers wrapped in a painful bliss around my hips as he hissed harshly through his teeth. It had been far too long since I was with someone.

He moved his hip, guiding me with him as I gave him control of my body. I was his, his strung puppet as he moved faster.

"Fuck," I moaned leaning forward as a thrust pushed me to his chest. I rolled my hips, slowing him for a moment as he rolled me to the mattress.

He held me in place as the wet sound of our slapping hips where music to my ears. He was gentle but rough enough as I winced from his hand pinching my nipple to stiffer peaks. His head fell to my neck as he sucked hard, sinking his teeth into me as I whined.

"This is better than I expected," he muttered into the shell of my ear, "You are close, I can tell."

"Fuck me, Will. God..."

"I'm not God but you can keep calling me that if you wish."

His hips started to thrust me across the bed as he held me down, pounding harshly into me as the coil in my stomach unwound. A deafening moan passed my lips as I bit into his shoulder. He cried out in pain but quickly recovered as he flipped me to my stomach.

"Get on your knees," he ordered.

I did as I was told as I grabbed the headboard. He kissed my skin as he pulled the hair away from my neck. He pulled my knees further apart, filling me again with his cock as my head fell to my arm.

"Still so tight," he whispered.

His hand curled over mine as the other pulled my hips to his cock. This man was unstoppable as he pounded into me mercilessly. I turned my head into my arm to quiet what I could.

"No, don't. I want to hear what I'm doing to you. Let everyone know where I am..."

He finger twined in my hair and yanked back as a scream fell from my lips. Soon, I was pressed against the headboard as the floor heard me. My whole body was on fire as I came again and again. He held me up as my legs weakened.

"One more. Just one more," he pleaded.

I guided his hand between my legs and returned mine to the headboard as his hands went to work, making me grind back to him. Sweat dripped from us both, my hair was either stuck his my neck or wound in his hand. The whole time, he held my legs open with his own so I wouldn't be able to get away. He gave me no escape as I started to claw at the wall. My knuckles wrapped around the headboard as my voice finally became hoarse.

I tightened around him, making him bite my shoulder as he came, shuddering as he held on tightly to me like I was about to run away. I whimpered and was weak as he laid me on the pillows.

The air conditioning in the room failed to exist as he pulled me up to his chest.

"Thank you," I breathed as his hand stroked my back, marveling to the tremors as I shivered from the pleasure. He moaned, leaving a kiss at the back of my neck.

"No, thank you..."

There was something in his voice that was all too familiar but I was all too spent as I fell asleep in his arms.

The phone made me jump as I looked around the room. The furniture was slightly moved and the bed was completely bare with the expection of me and the sheets. The guy was long gone.

I answered the phone as a female clerk checked up on me. I hung up the phone and walked to the spacious bathroom as I looked to myself in the mirror. My neck was covered in hickies and teeth marks. I could still feel his hands all over me as I gathered my clothes and redressed. Clothes, toy gun, keys, smile and walk of shame.

I left before housekeeping came and saw the sight of the room but that was before I realizedit was only two in the morning. I hid my smile from the emptiness of the hall as the elevator made my floor. I looked up almost crashing into a man. I stop, coming face to face with Tom Hiddleston returning from a late night. I was a bit star struck as I moved away for him to get off. Instead, he hold out his hand, guiding me on as he moves onto the floor.

I keep my eyes to the floor as I blush.

"Enjoy the rest of your stay, Miss Croft," he said in his flawless accent.

"Thank you, you as well."

The doors started to close as he leaned against the wall outside.

"No," he purred with a wink, "Thank you, Darling."

His voice rang in my ears as I made my way back to the room. I changed into the Tardis hoodie and a pair of underwear as I saw Mina sleeping in her bed. I could get a few hours sleep before we would be up and taking a few more pictures before we left on Monday. I pressed my legs together as I saw the key to the ninth floor room on my bedside table.


	3. Here again...

I felt a shift in the springs of my bed as I smiled, thinking Will was joining me but I already knew where I was.

"What the fuck do you want, Mina?"

"How was it?"

"Let me sleep."

I reached for the covers to pull over my head but she yanked them away and pushed up the back of my hoodie as she gasped, straddling the back of my legs as I tried to kick her off.

"You lucky bitch."

"Get the fuck off, Mina."

"Your back is covered in scratches and there's a handprint on your ass. I am so proud of you."

"I wore a blindfold so there's your answer. Now get off and let me fucking sleep."

I rolled over as Mina stumbled from the bed.

"You are my hero. You got a present by the way."

"I will kill you..."

"No, seriously! Look!"

I looked as Mina dropped a helmet on my bed. The same one that Will wore when he was in the room.

"What the fuck?"

"And I didn't read the note."

On the inside of the helmet was a paper.

 

_I'm not sure what your name is or if you'll be back next year but I will remember the night we had and I will always think of you._

_Will_

_P.S. Keep the tie and look at the last photo when you arrive home safely._

 

In the lining of the helmet was the tie that was wrapped around my eyes. The deep green cloth wrapped around my knuckles as I kicked away my sheet. Mina was busy with her bags, getting ready for the day as I wrote my own goodbye note. I tiptoed to Will's door as I pressed my ear to the door. I could hear his voice on the inside as I smiled, placing the note and the tie on the floor.

I knocked quickly on the door and ran to my room. Sunday went by too quickly and soon Monday came. I held onto the helmet the whole flight, thinking of Will and the constant return throbb between my legs. Mina and I didn't get home until the evening. She immediately passed out on the couch as I raided the fridge of our leftovers as I booted my laptop.

I carried my make shift meal and laptop to my room. I locked the door for whatever reason as I sat on my bed. Opening the file of my chip. I drew myself to look at the pictures one by one until I rested at 499/500. His picture was next as I bit into my lip, dying to see him. I clicked my pad and felt my heart stop as I flipped my laptop to the over side of my bed.

I was stunned, breathless, mortified, horny, every feeling in the world as I covered my mouth from letting out a scream. I put his face to every encounter, every time he could have smirked or smiled. Not once did he want to hint who he was and now this was why.

I retrieve my laptop, seeing Tom Hiddleston's face next to mine as we both smiled to the camera.

"Well, fuck me Jango Fett!"

 

-

 

Present day

 

"I can't do it," I said pushing myself up from the floor.

"Fine, at least you tried. Drink this before secruity sees."

I downed half a Red Bull and gave the rest to Mina as we watched the doors open. Here we were again in Hall H at the Crimson Peak panel, both of us snapping pictures as the actors took the stage with Guillermo. I shot whatever I could, laughing with the crowd as I did everything in my power not to look at Tom.

"Dude, he's fucking looking at you."

"What," I whispered.

She pointed over my shoulder to Tom as he stared at me, licking his lips.

"No, he's looking at you!"

"Shut the fuck up, no he's not."

I died as he tossed a soft wink to me.

"Okay, keep telling yourself that."

"Shit," I cursed to myself as the panel ended.

He remembered and he knew that I was here but there would be no way in hell that we'd be staying in the same hotel again.

That night, Mina and I were invited to join another group of girl to a bar for dinner but I only wanted to be by myself. I dressed in a simple summer dress and wedges just to feel pretty as I sat in the hotel bar, watching coverage of this year's Con. After an hour of Jameson's I wandered back to the elevator as I waited behind an elderly couple.

The doors opened as we all shuffled inside.

"Seven, please," I slurred.

I felt a hand at my back as I turned coming face to face with Tom.

Why was this happening?!

I kept my eyes glued to the panel in front of me as he reached over and pressed the button for the ninth floor. It was like '13 all over again. For some reason, I could feel his eyes burning into me and I didn't try to hide that I was blushing. I closed my eyes for the briefest moment as I heard the elderly couple got out on their floor.

The air disappeared as he turned to me.

I heard Tom clear his throat and I saw him as he leaned next to the panel, making sure I saw him.

"Hello, Darling. Back for more, I see."

"Hello."

All I could do was stare.

"Don't you remember me?"

"Should I?"

"I did. This whole time."

"I saw the last picture, I nearly choked on my noodles. You're the Devil, you know that right?"

The smile on my face disappears as the elevator halts to a stop, shaking me to the floor as I trip in my wedges. I hold onto the railing as Tom pulls out his phone for light.

"Are you alright?"

I wasn't, I tried to breathe as he took ahold of my face. I could feel myself start to panic as he lifted me from the floor. I wasn't sure why I started freaking out.

"It st-stopped," I stuttered as I backed away from him.

"Wait! Look at me, Darling. Everything will be fine. Just look at me."

At some point, my eyes had closed tightly and my tears were able to sneak through as his light shined in my face."I can't! I..."

My chest felt like it was growing tighter.

"What's your name?"

"Kali."

"Okay, Kali. Keep them closed and breathe with me."

He put his hand flat near my neck as I mimiced his breathing. It helped only in the slightest. I could feel him getting closer as I tried steady my breathing.

"What are you doing?"

"Only helping, _Miss Croft_."

This motherfucker right here was going to be the death of me.

His lips slowly pressed to mine as I molded to him and the wall behind me. Memories were slowly returning to me as he craddled my head. The elevator shifted for a second as I turned scared to the wall.

"It dropped!"

I was a bit embarrassed that this was happening.

"Kali," he assured, "You were doing so well. Stay with me..."

I felt a kiss at my neck, my shoulder, his teeth playing with my ear as I moaned.

His arm wrapped around me, holding the bar beside me as the other pulled up the hem of my dress. He played with the slick skin near the edge of my panties as his breath was hot at my ear.

"Much better," he whispered.

His hand traveled up to my stomach and past the top of my panties, brushing with the soft, wet skin of my core as I grabbed onto him. His finger teased me, only pushing in a little as his finger went farther. I uncautiously spread my legs, meeting his feet as his finger started to circle my clit.

My hips moved into his hand as my panicked breath turned into mewling pants. Tom grinded himself into me as he braced the wall.

"That's my good girl. I remember how wonderfully you sound when you are like this. Do you remember?"

"Yes," I moaned.

"Do you know I thought about you everytime I touched myself?"

His hand moved faster as he started to pull the top of the dress away from my chest.

"You're the fucking Devil," I growled as I hid my moans into his arm.

"You have no idea."

The lights flickered as reality hit me like a bus. The doors opened as I shot out into the hall with my purse in hand.

"Kali!"

I ignored Tom as I ran into my room, unknown that he was right behind me. He slammed the door and bolted it as I turned to him in surprise. He shook off his grey dress cloth and grabbed me by the arm and hauled me to the bed as I quickly looked around for Mina. Thank God she was still out bar hopping because this would have been hard to explain.

"I assume your implant is still in?"

"As always."

He rolled his sleeves and licked his lips as he moved towards me.

"Pick a word, Kali," he ordered.

"Fuck your word."

"As you wish," he smirked as he ripped off my panties in a lustful rage.

I was petrified as he pushed my dress up past my waist, leaving me bare to the room. He pried my legs, massaging my core as he stared into my eyes.

"I never regretted wearing that tie."

"I thought so... I'm dying to put it around your wrists later."

I never knew how close I was as his fingers plunged into my wetness. I writhed and cried out as I came around his fingers. He braced himself over me as he sucked on his wet fingers. Something snapped in me after that one night. It seemed the few men I spent the night with were nothing compared to Tom and here he was as I shoved him to the mattress as he laughed.

I slithered down his lap as I ended at his waist, pulling his belt and pants free as his erection sprung to my lips. I worked the zipper on my side as the fabric slid down my body. Tom watched as I opened my mouth wide for him. He moaned, falling back into the mattress as his hand laid on the back of my head. My tongue teased him as I remembered, making him curse as he pulled me from the floor and pushed me hard into the wall.

He lifted me from the ground, hold me open at the knees as he teased me with his cock before pushing in. My nails dug into his shoudlers as I yelled, being stretched beautifully as he licked his lips.

"I've missed you, _Miss Croft_."

"I've missed you too, _Will_ ," I giggled as his hips thrusted me into the wall. He craned his neck to my breasts as he ravaged me with his tongue and lips. The walls were thinner here and the size of Tom made me scream as I shifted high on the wall. I arched into him as he held onto me tightly, his hips snaking harshly as he came. His final moans made me want more but the alcohol and bliss of him was enough for me as the knob turned.

Our heads turned to the door in the small hallway as the knob tried turning again.

"Kali! Unlock the door!"

"God dammit, Mina," I moaned as Tom moved me to the bed.

I looked up as he dressed himself the best he could. He smiled, kissing me as Mina pounded on the door. Tom reached into his pants pocket and handed me a piece of paper.

"Meet me on the ninth floor in half an hour. I have so many ideas for that tie. I'm certainly not done with you yet."

He rushed from the room with his face covered as Mina stopped yelling. I pulled the covers up to the front of my body as Mina peeled around the corner.

"Who was that?"

"No one."

"Bullshit."

"That... uh, was the bounty hunter, I swear! He found me in the elevator."

Mina clapped her hands and smiled.

"You're an inspiration to me, just so you know."

I covered my blushing face and looked to the note in my hand. The paper was old with his room number and on the other side was my writing from two years ago.

 

 _For the bounty hunter,_  
_Until next time..._


	4. I am all yours

 

Kali threw on the dress she wore but she knew it was all she needed. She didn't check or recheck anything. No perfume, no undergarments, nothing to stand in their way when Tom devoured her.

Kali realized once she got to the elevator that she didn't have her room key. She kept herself forward, she was determined as her heart leapt from her chest. Her nerves had gotten the best of her as she waited an hour instead of the half hour that Tom had told her. Kali had the deepest conversation with herself, pushing everything to the back of her mind as she stormed past Mina and made her way to the elevator.

Her feet couldn't be stopped as she found herself at his door. Kali had a second to realize that the door had swung open and Tom had pulled her roughly into the room. He was panting like an animal in heat as he pressed her hard against the wall. A hum of approval passed his lips, seeing she was wearing no undergarment.

He lifted her into the wall and humped roughly against her core as she moaned.

"You are late, little Kali. I believe you need to be taught a lesson. Pick a word."

Kali’s head was spinning, still sensitive from their earlier encounter with most of her buzz gone.

" _Tatooine_."

"Very well."

Tom pulled her from the wall and kept a tight enough grip on her wrist. He sat on the edge of the canopy bed as he pulled Kali over his lap. She felt her hands raised in behind her back as Tom tied them together with the green tie.

Tom lifted the hem of her dress to the small of her back and caressed the round curvature of ass as he struck her without warning, taking the breath from Kali.

"I think I'll keep you like this for a while as punishment for making me wait. I am not the best with delayed gratification, young lady. Do you know how hard it was to not release myself while I waited for you?"

He brought his hand down on her again, making her whine. Kali squirmed on his lap as he brought down his hand down on her again and again. She panted wanting friction as she tried pressing her legs together.

Kali gasped louder as she felt a light but sharp smack against her cunt.

“No,” he said pulling her up by her hair. “You will get nothing until I am fully satisfied.”

Kali almost came at the sudden tone of his voice and wanted to disobey him just so she could feel his intimate wrath.

“Let me satisfy you, please?”

“You are going to have to do better than that my, dear. I am in a delicious pain from waiting and I’m sure you can’t wait until it is deep inside of you again as you scream my name.”

“Please, Thomas…”

“ _Sir_ ,” he hissed dangerously close to her ear.

“Please, Sir. Let me suck your cock. I want you to fuck my throat raw, I want to feel you dripping down my throat as I take in everything. Please, Sir. Use me…”

Kali was bought down on her knees as she watched Tom strip himself slowly in front of her. Her chest heaved, wanting so badly to taste the tip of his cock in her mouth. She looked up as he stepped forward.

“Open your mouth, girl.”

She moaned as she took him in fully to her mouth, quickly hollowing her cheeks as Tom’s demeanor changed in the briefest moment. His head fell back as he worked his penis in and out of Kali’s mouth. He did his best to stay in character, letting Kali suck on him as she sat so prettily on her knees in front of him.

“Relax you throat now, Kali or you _will_ choke.”

Kali relaxed as she breathed through her nose as Tom grabbed her hair with both hands and started fucking mouth wildly. Kali wanted to be touched as she ached for Tom. She felt her spit drip from her mouth to his swinging balls, dripping further down as it dripped to her breasts. Tom growled as his balls started to tighten as he felt the peak of his release.

He slowed his pace as Kali looked back up.

“You want my seed down your throat, don’t you?”

Kali shook her head.

“You want to feel it drip on the edge of your lips as I paint you completely?”

Kali whine in agreement as pulled at the tied behind her.

“Then I suggest you take all of me. Every. Last. Drop.”

As the last word fell from his lips, Thomas pushed himself further down Kali’s throat as she took everything. She moaned, sending a chill up his spine as he finally released into Kali’s. She relaxed herself, pacing her swallows as she tasted everything.

Thomas pulled away, accidently brushing himself on Kali’s tongue as he grew hard again. He wasn’t sure of how much more he could take of her. Kali had never been so used and so wet in all her life. Tom guided her from the floor and pushed her back to the bed as he pried her legs apart. He ran his tongue up the inside of her thighs as he licked her wetness from her skin. Kali tried to buck her hips, resulting in Thomas slamming her hips down hard to the bed.

“Oh no you don’t, lovely. You are not ready yet. I need to make sure you are spotless for me before I dine on your lovely cunt.”

She bit her lips, waiting for Tom to finish toying with her as he was done. He buried his face into her, not licking or suckling at her but inhaling the fresh, waiting scent of her as she moaned.

“Please, Sir! Make me scream,” she begged.

Tom felt out of body as he pushed his tongue deep inside her and ravaged Kali’s aching wall with the bold tip of his tongue. He pressed the tip of his nose to her as she rode him. Her head thrashed as her body unknowingly moved across the mattress. Thomas looked up Kali’s thriving body as she was greeted with her usual home at the headboard.

He moved up and wrapped his lips tightly around Kali’s clit.

“Oh fuck,” she moaned as she saw Tom start to fuck her with two of his dexterous fingers. Kali leaned against the headboard watching as Tom devoured her cunt.

All too soon, Kali’s body contorted to Tom. He held open her shaking legs as she screamed into the wooden headboard, filling them both with lust and memories. Tom panted as he licked up the last bit from her, crawling up her slowly as she writhed painfully underneath him.

“What does my good girl want,” he playfully asked as he braced himself over her. He grabbed his cock at tipped her clit with the tip of him to make her talk.

“You,” she whined.

“Ah ah ah. I know you want so much more than that…”

“Fill me, Sir. Take me. Please fucking take me. Make me yours, Sir.”

“That’s my good girl.”

Tom dipped his hips a single time as he filled Kali, stretching her walls as her head fell back. Kali wasn’t aware that she was tearing until Tom licked them from the sides of her cheeks. He wasn’t no more time in being gentle or rough. He only wanted to feel her come around his cock until he had his fill.

He wanted her in every single way, in every single position as he fucked her within an inch of her sanity. Tom clenched his jaw as he felt Kali come.

“I never gave you permission to come, Kali.”

Kali panted as she braced herself on her elbows.

“You never said I couldn’t, _Thomas_.”

She made sure she was heard as Thomas grinned wickedly. He pulled out of Kali and flipped her to her stomach as he brought her hand down hard on her tender ass. Kali cried out from the delicious pain as the newer sting was starting to get to her but there was no way she was about to give up the best sex she ever had.

Tom finished in satisfaction as he brought Kali up to her knees. His erection was throbbing as he saw how prettily Kali was tied and spread out for him. He knew he wasn’t going to last long with her. He groaned grabbing his cock near the base as he slowly traced her lips.

“I dare you to defy my word one last time.”

“Fuck your word, I dare you to try.”

Tom pulled Kali back onto his waiting cock as she whimpered from the intrusion. He dug his fingers into her hips as he thrusted powerfully into her. Kali was tossed into a deep and darkened abyss of true pleasure as Tom fucked her with a purpose, giving her nipples a quick, harsh squeeze or a smack to her clit as she rocked her hips to him.

Tom was consumed with her as he roughly pulled her up by her beautiful brown hair, filling the start of a waiting, powerful release. He already felt her wetness, dripping down the insides of his thighs as he flicked his tongue across her earlobe.

“Please, Sir,” she began to sob, “Please let me come!”

“Just a little longer,” he pleaded as he moved him hands to get a better grip on her.

“Sir…”

He moved his forefingers swiftly across Kali’s clit as she pressed herself to Tom’s chest.

“Now, Kali. Come on my cock now, milk me!”

Kali’s whole body thrashed, coming hard around him as she arched into the headboard. Her voice gave out as Tom head threw back. Kali was blinded with bliss as she almost blacked out from Tom as he was coated heavily with her arousal. He stopped as his head spun, catching Kali as she started to slip. He pulled them to the roughed up sheets as he quickly pulled the tie from her wrists.

Kali took slow and steady breaths to keep herself awake as Thomas pulled her to his chest.

“Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you?”

She was silent but smiled to him as she cupped the side of his face.

“No, I’m fine.”

“Are you going to need an aspirin? I didn’t realized I hit so hard. I’m so sorry.”

“No. Please don’t apologize, I want to remember.”

Thomas wanted to take her again but feared he would break her if he didn’t let her rest. He kissed her forehead and slipped away as they held on to each other.

For the briefest last moments as his eyes closed, he was worried that he would never see her again.

-

They both were shaken awake as Tom’s phone sounded off. He reached for the bedside table, seeing that only an hour had passed. He looked down to Kali as she slowly opened her eyes to him.

“Hello, Darling.”

“Hello yourself.”

“How do you feel?”

She stretched her hands above her head as she reached for the head board.

“Sore, so I really should thank you for that.”

Tom smiled as he snaked his arm under her and turned as he suckled onto one of her breasts.

“God,” she moaned, “You’re a fucking animal.”

“I thought I was the Devil.”

“Oh, believe me,” she whispered into a kiss, “You are the true tempting Devil you already know you are.”

He wrapped his arm around her and just stared into her eyes as she smiled. The phone rang again as Thomas sighed in frustration.

“What’s wrong?”

“Just Luke. He’s mad because I missed my Red Eye flight?”

“Why would you miss your flight?”

“Because I had to have you, Kali,” he whispered as he kissed her lips.

Kale was flattered as they both moved from the bed and dressed themselves. Her eyes caught the two bags near the door that she completely breezed by when Thomas pulled her into the room. Thomas snaked his arm around her as he nestled his face into the crook of her neck. She didn’t want him to leave but this was reality. Though the night had been fun, she knew he would never be interested in her like that.

“I don’t want to go,” he whispered.

“Come on, Jango Fett,” she giggled as she grabbed his hand and one of the bags, “Cloud City awaits you.”

“What about you?”

“Maybe I’ll explore the stars, be the first one to see them all…”

“I meant about Mina. The only thing you brought with you was your dress. Would she be asleep?”

“No, even with a legendary buzz like hers, she’ll be awake for a few more hours at best. We were actually going to leave early tomorrow after the Con finishes.”

“You should let her know that you are well since you also don’t have your phone.”

The elevator ride down was quiet as Thomas led her with his bags to her door. Kali knocked softly as she waited for Mina. Her friend opened the door seeing Tom with her as well as she held a poker face as Tom cleared his throat.

“Sorry to disturb you but she…”

“I already know,” she said waving Kali’s phone and room key, “Hold please.”

She snatched Kali by the wrist and slammed the door shut as she cautiously left out her excitement one breath at a time.

“Explain yourself.”

“I need you to stay calm and don’t freak out.”

“Oh-ho, biatch. That ship has completely sailed. First off, I want to say that I’m proud of you for stepping outside of your shell. Secondly, what the fuck?!”

“He can hear you.”

“I _can_ hear you,” said Tom on the other side of the door.

“So he…”

“…he was the bounty hunter, I told you I didn’t see his face.”

“What the fuck?”

“Is that really all you’re going to say? He’s late for his flight.”

“I approve and not just because he’s Tom Hiddleston.”

“Don’t tell me why?”

“Because out of the gracious cockles of his heart, he delivered you back to me like he was meeting your mother.”

“For once can you not be a smart ass?”

“Impossible,” she smirked as she shoved the phone and key into Kali’s hands as she opened the door wide to a blushing Tom.

“Hi there, Mina Everett. I love your work.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mina.”

“Do me a favor and make sure she doesn’t limp as badly next time? Enjoy your flight.”

She pushed Kali into the hall as she closed the door and turned off the light.

“May I walk you to the lobby?”

Thomas grabbed his bags with one hand and Kali by the waist as he strolled with her down the hall.

“Well that went surprisingly better than I hoped.”

“She definitely approves of you, and that’s hard to do.”

“Perhaps it was my dashing good looks that did her in.”

“Mina seems like she doesn’t always make the right choices but she’s a very good judgment of character. She persuaded me to go upstairs that one night.”

“And I persuaded you down here. Look at us now.”

They both chuckled as they waited for the elevator to go to the lobby.

“Give me your phone.”

“What?”

“Trust me.”

Kali pulled the phone from the bust line of her dress and unlocked it for Tom. She watched him to make sure he didn’t go through her picture, not that she minded. She leaned against the door as Tom fiddled with her phone in his hand. The side of his mouth turned into a sad smile as he handed it back.

“I don’t normally give my number to just anyone.”

“Just quiet, pretty brunettes that moan your name and submit to you willingly.”

“Think of it as my gift to you.”

Kali looked to her phone under the contact as _Tom Hiddleston_. She was going to change it just in case if her phone was hacked. He was trusting her with something valuable as she clutched the phone to her chest. She didn’t understand why.

“Am I holding on to this in case you lose it?”

“I’m normally the one to take the first step but… I don’t know. It’s yours to do with as you like. You can keep it to yourself, put it on the internet, or give it to Mina. The choice is yours but I would like to speak with you again. You know, in case if it ever gets lonely.”

Kali realized that he was waiting for her to take the first step. She thought for a moment if a real relationship was what she really wanted, especially with someone like him. She was used to a quiet life. If she truly accepted, she would continuously be in the spotlight, under everyone’s watchful eye.

She already knew her mother wouldn’t care but then there were the fans. They would slam her for dating Tom, accusing her that she wouldn’t deserve him and only use him for his fame. A small knot formed at the base of her stomach as the elevator reached the floor beneath them.

Kali didn’t notice that Tom had closed the space between them as he ran his fingers through her hair. He lifted her chin as he looked deep into her eyes. All of the smartass comments disappeared as he inched himself closer to her. Kali felt the heart beat from her chest as she felt Tom’s body heat warm her.

There was no lust from him as he pressed his lips to hers. There was no hunger as one arm rested at the small of her back while the other held her by the shoulders, Lord knows his arms were long enough. He tilted her head back to deepen the kiss as her back hit the wall behind her. Everything Kali thought she would feel wasn’t present as she was filled with something complete innocent and…

 _Fuck,_ she cursed to herself when she found the word she was looking for.

The elevator bell door rang as the doors opened to the small space. Kali grabbed his smaller bag as they shuffled in.

She knew what she wanted to say, she had to tell him before the made the lobby.

“God, please give me a sign,” she whispered underneath her breath.

“What was that?”

The doors stopped closing barely an inch away from each other as the power shut off in the elevator again for the second time that night.

“No fucking way.”

Kali failed at containing her laughter as the intercom activated in front of them.

_“I’m sorry for the inconvenience folks. The heat is messing with the power and it may take a while before your elevator is running again.”_

Tom may have been expecting her to panic again as she did before but she already knew.

“That’s fine,” said Kali as she pressed the button on the panel, “Take the time that you need. We aren’t going anywhere.”

“We’re not?”

“We’re stuck in an elevator again, Mr. Hiddleston. There’s really nothing much we can do.”

“You’d be surprised,” he snickered as he pulled out his phone for light, “Luke is going to be so mad if I miss this flight.”

He moved around as he grabbed his bags and leaned them against the walls for safe keeping. Kali hid her phone behind her back as she carefully hit the buttons she needed.

A ring filled the elevator as Tom looked to his phone screen in confusion.

“Who is this?”

“Wrong number,” mused Kali as she tried not to smile.

“I’ll just be a minute. Hello,” he answered as he turned his back, “Is anyone there?”

Kali put the receiver to her mouth.

“Is this Mr. Hiddleston?”

Tom turned as he heard Kali’s voice echo in the small elevator. He smirked leaning against the wall as he started to play around.

“Yes, it is. May I ask whose calling?”

“My name is Kalona Dawson and I was wondering what you are doing for the rest of the evening.”

“Well, let me just check my schedule for a moment. Ah, yes. I appear to be free for the rest of the evening. Did you have something in mind?”

“Just you,” she purred as she tossed her phone to the floor.

He licked his lips as he hung up the phone and dialed a different number as pulled up his FaceTime.

“Hello? Tom? Please tell me you’re on your way to the airport. I’m… What’s wrong with your lens?”

“Nothing’s wrong with the lens, mate. I just wanted you to know that the heat is causing a blackout in the elevators and if I miss this flight, it won’t be my fault.”

“Haven’t you called someone?”

“They’re fixing it now,” said Kali.

“Who’s that?”

Tom turned his phone to Kali as she showed up on the screen for Luke to see.

“I wasn’t the only one trapped inside when the power went out.”

“Hello. Wait, why does she look familiar?”

“Yeah so, I’ll ring you when I get to the terminal, okay?”

“Thomas, isn’t that…”

“Cheers, Luke!”

Thomas ended the call and pried the battery from his phone. From the light in the hallway, Tom stalked her as his body crashed into hers.

“Now,” he hissed into her ear, “Where were we?”

He tossed his phone next to hers as he peeled the straps from her shoulders, revealing her chest. Thomas moaned as he tongued her nipples.

“God, I wish I could take you with me,” he moaned as he grinded himself into her.

“You can always take now like you know you want to.”

“Dear God, yes.”

Tom lifted her from her feet and laid her gently on the carpeted elevator as he fumbled with his belt. Kali pushed down his pants as he pushed into her with an uneven breath. She felt his mouth at the side of her neck as he composed himself for a moment.

“Take me, Thomas. I’m all yours.”

“That’s what I wanted to her, my Kalona.”

Kali smiled to herself as Thomas wrapped his arms completely around her waist, hold onto her tightly as he chose to slowly move inside of her. She was already so tender but then again, that’s what he wanted for her. He claimed her lips as he moaned over her.

“Yes, Thomas. I’m yours.”

He was as loving and slow as he could be as Kali writhed underneath him. She smiled to herself as Thomas slowly tortured her, coaxing her to hold out for as long as she could. She knew it was going to lead up to something more vigorous and inviting later…


	5. The Commander and the Princess

_“I haven’t really tried anything like that before.”_

_“Really? You got to love a good costume opportunity. Was there anything that you wanted to try?”_

_Thomas reached up, gently bending her by the neck as he whispered into her ear. Kali didn’t dare hide her laugh._

_“That actually sounds perfect!”_

_“I feel nervous about something like this thought. I’m scared I may be too rough.”_

_“That’s what the safe word is for, pudding.”_

_“Now that I think about it, we’ll need a new word.”_

_“You’ve got a point,” she teased._

_She sat on his lap, facing him and thought for a minute as an idea came to mind. She leaned forward and whispered it into his ear. His seriousness and worry disappeared as he wrapped his arms around her and laughed. He looked to her with the greatest admiration as he always had._

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Yes. I want this.”_

_“Say it.”_

_“Safe, sane and consensual.”_

_She leaned closer and kissed him on the lips._

_“And Happy Anniversary, Tom.”_

_He licked his lips and smiled, mentally preparing himself for the evening ahead. He looked at the way she bit her lips as she moved off his lap and carried on with her day. The last look over her shoulder made up his mind. She was giving herself fully to him without any question and it pulled greatly at his feelings for her._

-

 

Her senses were slowly coming back to her as she lifted her head. She groaned, feeling her arms soar as they were shackled behind her but were behind the chair. The rebels always cuffed prisoners in the front in case they had weapons hidden in the back of their armor. Then, she remembered the explosions and the blasters. The whole squadron under her command fell one by one and she was the only survivor hauled away.

She had been bent over, her chest to her knees as she flattened her feet to the floor to push herself upright. She must have been gassed to make sure she didn’t fight. She must have at least taken down five of them before they put her down. Her mouth was too dry, it had been hours. She tried to move her head, feeling fabric move across her eyes. She turned her head to the sound of boots shuffling behind her.

 _They’ll come_ , she thought to herself, _they always come back_.

“Greetings, my lady.”

“Who the hell are you?”

“I was the one that commanded you be dragged away instead of shot like the others. I think you know perfectly who I am but the question is, who are you? It’s not like women to be with rebels on the front line of battle. Normally they are far into the forests dealing with supplies with fear of being spoils of war.”

“Am I a prisoner?”

“You are shackled and are on your way to your execution. You can save yourself if you wish.”

“I have nothing you want.”

“That’s not entirely true, is it?”

“I don’t have anything. By now, you’ve stripped me of my weapons and gear.”

“True and I’ve stripped you of more while you were out. Even your royal insignia hidden under your bodice.”

The blind was moved from her eyes as the darkness took its place. A single light was turned on as she looked around the room. On the other side of the room was a plain, clean table and a black, worn leather trunk. Out of the corner of her eye, a man came into her view. He had all the clothes of a worn Imperial solider but there was no way he could know who she was. Not without all the grand fabrics, the layers of makeup, the headdresses or manners that could easily give her away.

“Many members of the royal family have been killed in recent battle. I could have easily took it from them to get a pretty coin.”

The man smiled as he pulled a chair sitting in front of her. She looked down to his hand as it fiddle with the cloth resting around her body. Had it some purpose in this? The man yanked down the sheet as she saw that he had left her with nothing but the exception of her bodice and undergarments.

“I know that not everyone carries the orders from the royal palace except for the carriers and the princess.”

“You’re just a foot solider, you don’t know anything.”

He wrapped his hand around her chin and lifted up as he placed the pieces together.

“I know exactly what I’m talking about, didn’t I, Princess Kalona?”

She shook in fear as the solider stripped his jacket and rolled up his sleeve. She raked her mind, thinking of anything she could use to spare her life, should she have needed it.

“Go to hell, heathen.”

He slapped her across the face, taking her by surprise as her sweating hair matted the side of her face.

“Where is the main rebel base located, Princess?”

“There is no main base.”

He slapped her again and yanked her up by the hair.

“Of course you do. You wreak of loyalty but everyone can be broken.”

“Do what you must. I’ll tell you nothing.”

“I believe you. Let me ask you this. Do you know who I am, your highness?”

He let go of her face and slowly circled her as she tried pulling at her bonds.

“You’re a solider.”

“Wrong. I used to be.”

“A scout. You smell like one.”

“Still wrong,” he laughed as he bent down to her ear, “I am the acting Imperial Commander.”

“You’re lying.”

“Am I? You had no idea what I had to do to make sure you weren’t killed.”

“You said I was on my way to my execution.”

“You are supposed to be but one of the wounded will take your place. With you dead, no one will come looking for you and the last of the royal family will be gone.”

“I don’t understand.”

He chuckled, lacing his fingers through her hair as she shivered from the cold room. The commander yanked her head but taking her completely by surprise. She was completely immobile as he darted out his tongue and licked the outside of her ear.

“I intend to keep you as my pet. I may not be the lavish, noble princes that so easily remove your elaborate gowns at the bat of an eyelash but I can supply you with real power to which you’ve never known.”

“I am the princess of Naboo…”

“ _Was_.”

“They will know I am still alive.”

“From which tracker? The one in you boot or the one I pried from the groove in your knife? You were begging to be found or at least you did. So many fighters, so many pilots lost their lives for you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Your saviors are all dead, Princess and there is no one coming for you.”

He pulled her up roughly and kicked the chair from beneath her. She did her best to keep her footing as he dragged her across the room and shoved her body into the hard, solid wall. She was pinned between the wall and the Commander as one hand remained in her hair while the other began to travel her body.

No help was coming. He knew about the two trackers and her status on Naboo. She tried to turn away from him but he made sure she wasn’t going anywhere. His heavy breath began to coat the side of her neck as he growled from her whimpers. His other hand grabbed her breast roughly, toying with her nipple as she unexpectedly moaned from his touch.

“Mmm. For someone of such propriety, you seem to be enjoying something so inadequate. I wonder…”

His hand moved slowly down her covered stomach as it reached the edge of her undergarments. The Commander moaned in approval as he grabbed her bottom and tested the resistance of her thighs.

“I will use you in every way possible, your highness. Mostly for my benefit and the benefit of the Imperial armies. I will have you writhing from my touch in no time. All I have to do is have you properly trained. I am going to make you beg for the swipe of my tongue, every touch of my hand before I take you like the royal whore you are and who knows? I may pry you of your secrets and plans of the other rebel forces in a more delicious way. Spread your legs.”

“No.”

“Afraid I’ll find something you don’t want like another tracker or a hidden desirable wetness?”

She didn’t see him smile as reached down and pulled her lower undergarments to the floor. The princess only had time to stumble away as they tangled at her feet. She fell back into the wall while the Commander acted fast as he grabbed one of her legs and pinned it over his shoulder. She almost hit her head as the princess tried to move from the hungry look of the Commander.

His wolfish grin sent a chill to her spine as the Commander darted out his tongue and swiped it up the length of her cunt. She tried to close her legs as he moved his head deeper between her thighs. His arms wrapped around her leg to keep it in place with his strong hand holding her to the wall. She felt her legs grow weak as her head fell back. He pursed his lips around her clit and sucked as she gasped sharply. She didn’t realize her hips had rocked towards the Commander as he looked up her heaving body, knowingly calling out to him.

He reached up, yanking down the top of her dark bodice, exposing her for himself as his cock swelled from the sight of her. He sat on his heels and wiped the juices from his jaw with the back of his hand.

“Tell me, Princess,” he purred as he slowly crawled up her body, “How long do you think it will take me to find the first of your secrets?”

“About when you go fuck yourself.”

“Now, now. Is that anyway for a princess to act?”

His hand pushed between her legs and lazily stroked at her clit. Her mouth fell open again and the Commander took the opportunity to kiss her, plunging his tongue between her lips as he towered over her. The princess was putty in his hands as she tasted a sweet tartness from the tip of his tongue. She was lost in his desire, his pleasure and his tongue again as it ran over her bottom lip, down her neck and to her nipple as it traced her skin again and again until it was a hardened peak.

“I can give you what you need, Princess. All you’d have to do on your part is tell me where the bases are and it will all be yours.”

“No,” she protested as she tried to fight the wanting need of his fingers as they slowly tormented her.

“Let me rephrase. You are mine and there are no others under your rule. Now, you can either spread your legs, submitting yourself to me or they will be opened by force and you will feel the sting of my leather as you beg me to take you like the whore that you are.”

“Go to hell,” she whispered as she spread her legs only a fraction but it was all he needed.

The Commander slipped his fingers into her as she cringed for a moment, her walls clenching around him as he smiled from her reactions. His fingers were coated with her juices in a matter of seconds as his mouth latched onto her nipple. He nourished himself from both her hardened peaks and her whines as she bucked her hips into his hand. She felt the growl from his throat as he fucked her with his fingers.

“Please,” she begged.

She didn’t understand what she was begging for but knew she was weakening as she began to slide down the wall. He ignored her as his fingers went faster, easing deeper into her as his palm slammed against her clit. He was strong indeed as the sound his wetted hand slapped up against her cunt. She cried out as she saw the moons of her whole planet flash behind her eyes. The Commander relished in the sight of the princess as her mouth hung open. He slipped his fingers from her cunt to her lips as they wrapped around him, moaning as she tasted herself on the tips of his fingers.

“That was only a small taste of what is to come. Tell me what I want to know and I will grant you a release.”

She sighed and clenched her fists as she drove her knee into his side. He yelled out in pain as she made a break for the door. The Commander snarled his lip, reaching out and caught her by the arm as she was dragged to his chest. He pushed her over the side of the table and pulled her head up roughly by her hair as she cried out from the pain.

“You still have fight in you, princess. That’s good but I think I need you restrained better, perhaps I should take you down a peg or so.”

He held her down to the table as he reached for the leather trunk under them. She heard as he fiddled with the buckles, shaking as she felt leather straps fastened around her knees. The Commander released her as she slowly tried to bring herself up right. She found in completely impossible to close her legs as she looked over her shoulder to him.

“W-What have you done?”

“Only displaying you, my dear.”

He lifted her to the table as she saw a bar placed between her knees with the leather straps keeping her legs in place. She understood she wasn’t going anywhere. He turned her face down on the table until her ribs felt the coldness of the bar. Her knees were flat under her chest as her open legs faced him to his delight. She jumped at the feel of his hands as they wondered her bottom in curiosity.

“You must not be a virgin, your grace. Not from your reactions but still so tight for me.”

He rounded the table as she watched him adjust his cock in his pants. She could smell the murky waters on him as he worked open the front of his pants. He had a tight grip on his belt as they slid from the loops one by one. It folded over in his hand as he used it to tilt her chin up to him.

“You had your chance, Kalona. Now I will make you beg for me.”

“I will never beg to you, Imperial scum!”

He placed the belt next to her as worked off his pants enough to show off his true desire to her. She shuddered from his size as it throbbed so close to her face.

“Open your mouth,” he ordered, “and if I feel teeth, I will flay your beautiful skin until you feel the heat of Mustafar.”

The princess felt no other choice to obey as he collected her beautiful hair into his fist. She opened her mouth as the tip of his cock rested on her touch. She moaned at the taste of moisture pooling in the tip. She ran her tongue up and down the length of his cock as it jumped for her.

“That’s it, princess. Open wider and relax your throat for me.”

He held her open by her chin as he pushed his cock into her mouth. His head fell back to the incredible heat of her mouth. He could feel her choke on him as she tried her best to control her breathing. He throbbed worse, knowing she still wasn’t ready but he had other ideas for her as he pulled his cock from her mouth.

“This is not going to be fortunate for you but in time I will have you better trained to my needs.”

He placed the leather belt at the base of her neck and slowly traced her spine, smiling as he walked back around the table that was out of her vision. He fought his urge to take her at once, delaying his self-gratification as he placed a hand at the base of her back to hold her down as he raised his hand and brought the belt across her bottom. She yelped, more surprised than in pain as she tried to turn to him.

“What are you doing?! I haven’t done anything wrong!”

He brought the belt down again as her whole body jerked.

_Whap!_

“You forget, my dear…”

_Whap!_

“…not only did you try to escape from me but you also struck me in the process when all I offered you was a way to escape death…”

_Whap!_

“…Many of my forces fell at your hand so it is only fair that you are punished at the hand of mine,” he growled as he panted at the sight of her.

_Whap!_

With each strike of the belt to her tender flesh, she cried out and felt herself grow wet between her legs. She felt the greatest shame as tears began to pool at her eyes. The leather only hit her bottom but she was warm to the fact as she could feel an aching throb in her cunt for him, for any part of him. Anything that would make it stop. Five more blows and the princess was a sobbing mess with need as he watched her secretly writhe for him. He tossed the belt to the floor and pulled the chair from the floor as he sat up straight in front of her sex for his eyes to feast upon.

“I have seen many things, my whore princess but this,” he said swiping a finger to her legs as he marveled at her wetness, licking his finger clean as his eyes rolled back at her taste, “is truly something to appreciate. A wondrously magnificent member of the royal family of Naboo, tied and at the mercy of an Imperial Commander as she waits to break her wanton shell. Come here.”

The princess was weak against the table. Her legs were spread apart at his will. Her chest heaved as her breasts stayed pressed flat against the table. She rolled to one side of her shoulder trying to move what she could.

“I-I can’t…”

“Not a problem,” he purred as he rose from his chair and reached out for her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held onto the bar to keep her legs in place as she was lifted effortlessly to the edge of the table. She didn’t just rest with her toes at the edge, no. He made sure that when he sat down, he was greeted with the strong essence of her, inches away from his face. His tongue could disappear within her and all he would have to do was arch his head forward.

She was now a centerpiece, a malevolent feast for his table. She moaned as his cold hands wandered her heated bottom, him humming in satisfaction of his work. He chose between one of his two fingers as he traced his thumb up the inside of her legs. It rested at her clit, brushing it gently as the princess tried fighting her bonds.

“All I need is a location,” he whispered as he kissed her reddened thigh, “and you shall have it all. Pain and pleasure, my little slut.”

“I-I…”

Word were of no use to her but she tried like hell to fight it. The Commander traced her skin with his teeth, biting almost sharply into her legs as she cried out from sensation. He sighed reclining in his chair as his thumb pressed sluggishly to her clit. She tried to rock her hips back for friction until he struck her bright red skin with his palm.

“Uh uh uh, that is cheating. One word from you is all I need.”

He kept his thumb to her, leaning forward as he burrowed his tongue into her just enough for a taste so she wouldn’t enjoy it as much. He switched his thumb for his two strongest fingers as they rootled to her cunt, curling them as the princess gasped for breath. He knew to keep teasing her in any way possible. He leaned to his fingers again, drinking in her essences from his fingers, then moving up further as his tongue teased at her tight ring as she keened from his boldness.

He spread her farther apart, giving her no more privacy, digging his nails into her skin as he pleasantly tortured her. Within a few more swipes of his tongue, she was almost ready to cave. He sat back in the chair, sensing the change in his princess as he curled his fingers until they found the secret spot within her.

“Please,” she cried out.

“You know what I want.”

“It’s on Tatooine!”

“Try again,” he hissed as he brought his hand across her bottom harshly. He slowed his finger, easing back on the pressure of his fingers as they stayed inside of her.

“Coruscant. Miles under the sewer systems.”

He withdrew his fingers and pressed one to her back entrance, threatening to penetrate her.

“Lie to me again and I will take you without any help on your benefit and you will scream from the true pain.”

“Please…”

He fixed himself into his pants and shot up from his seat. The sound of the chair clattering to the wall snapped the princess from her blissful thoughts as the Commander jerked her head up by the jaw.

“Tell me where they are!”

“New Alderaan! I swear…”

He chuckled, kneeling to the edge of the table as he looked to the princess. _She must have been something_ , he thought to himself. She must have looked magnificent covered in the galaxies jewels and fabrics but none of that mattered now. In his bed, none of it would matter. He kissed her softly, ridiculing her to her final submission. He released her head and reached to either side as he unbuckled the straps from her legs. He was disappointed at his personal choice to remove the shackles from her wrists but he knew she deserved it.

The princess rolled to her side as the bar fell to the floor. The Commander turned her to her back as he looked down to his prize. He brushed his thumb to her bottom lip as she tried to follow it with her tongue. He pulled her face back for attention as he saw the fear in her eyes.

“That wasn’t so hard, now was it?”

She spit into his face in defiance only for him to wipe it away. She flinched as his hand moved to the back of her neck, thinking he would lie about keeping her alive. Instead, he pulled her up to sat on the table. She shook terrified, half naked as he pulled her to the edge. She moaned in pain as her sore bottom was pressed to the table.

“You brought that upon yourself, your highness, as will every action from this moment forward. For every transgression, every escape, every strike will result in punishment as I see fit but for now I feel you to be rewarded for your cooperation.”

“What?”

“You are mine either way but I see no other way to waste time. Become mine. Fully, your highness. Aristocracy is now an endangered species with you to be the last of its kind for now.”

“For now?”

“The Imperial army grow every day, for decades now and there isn’t anything you can do know to stop us.”

“Monster,” she hissed as she tried to push him away.

“Yes, fight me! Try to kill me, whore. Should my death fall by your hands, then you will go to my men to writhe and be taken until your last breath.”

“I will refuse you either way!”

“You think so?”

The Command was never as aroused as he was in that moment. He snaked himself between her legs, pressing her harder into the table as he grinded himself into her cunt. She grabbed onto his sleeves, moaning as she tried to fight the sensations of his hips. Instead of resistance, she molded to his body as she opened her legs wider for him. He responded by ripping off her bodice by the side, leaving her completely naked as she ignored to cover herself.

He hauled her to her feet as she was dragged into the dark hallways of hell. His fingers wrapped painfully around her arm as all she could do was follow blindly with his soft snarl filling the darkness. He kicked open a random door with his boot and led her into a lavish bedroom. She was shoved to the soft mattress, slowly turning to her side as the Commander slammed the door shut.

She watched in anticipation as he stripped himself slow enough for her to remember every muscle, every ripple of his skin. With his uniform and the lighting in the previous room, she never would have wondered how he really looked naked as he pushed off the edge of his pants that pooled at his ankles. He stepped out of the last of his clothes, pumping his cock into his fist when he looked to what awaited on his bed causing the princess to try and scramble to the other side of the room. She made it to the other side of the bed before he caught her by her ankle and dragged her back.

“Where do you think you are going?!”

“No!”

“I told you. There is no escape, whore…”

She tried pushing herself away, trapping herself against the headboard as the Commander followed her in a fury. She screamed as he held her hands to the bed as he buried his face into her neck to taste her skin. He collected both of her wrists in his large hand as he reached over to a bowl near the bed. She struggled as the first of her hands were tied to the headboard. She struck him across the face hard as he was still. He only smiled, looking down to her, dragging his tongue up the side of her face as she cringed. He tied her second wrist to the bed and sat back as he looked down to his handiwork.

“Please don’t do this,” she begged as he brushed the hair away from her tear stained face.

“You are no longer in a position to give orders, Kalona.”

He admired his princess as she pulled at her bonds until her hands turned red. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked to the Commander with fear and a shamefully hidden lust as he pulled the princess down the bed until her arms where of no use to her. He snaked an arm under his hips, lifting from the bed for a moment as he guided his cock into his slick cunt. The first thrust sent a jolt throughout him as his head rolled back. Her tight walls around him was enough to make him instantly come in her but he drew himself back and slammed into her again as she moaned from the stretch.

“You were saying, my whore princess?”

He held her hips in place, holding her still as he moved his hips sharper and angled so he hit the secret place she was so keen on hiding from him. He placed a deep hunger kiss to her lips as he swallowed her pitiful, shameful moans. It only took a short while until she stopped pulling as she tried to fight the coil in the pit of her stomach. He arched his head to her breasts, giving them his partial attention. His tongue, his starved lips fell ravenous to her nipples as he suckled from her, from one aching breast to the other, as if his own life depended on it. He let go, tormenting her body as her peaks hardened considerably, crying out for him as the tongue at his teeth answered _no_.

Every muscle in his body was focused on her, adding more force, holding her down, adding more pleasure to her as she gave into the pleasure handed to her. Her whimpers alone were enough to satisfy him as his hand found its way to tighten at her throat. He loosened his grip a fraction so she wouldn’t pass out from lack of breath.

“You may say _no_ as much as you wish but you are mine. I will mark you in any way I choose. There is plenty of time and of your flesh for me to spill my seed on but perhaps tonight, I believe I should spill it in your womb as a ceremonial gesture. Consider this our marriage bed, princess. Until you please me better, this is as much curtesy as you will get from me. Though tonight, I won’t care if you end up with child or not, you will give me children to be raised for the cause of the Imperial Army.”

He lifted them to his knees as he thrusted his hips swifter into her drenched cunt. She wanted to die from the shame of submitting to a man that could snap her neck without a second thought. She was mostly silent, regretting not yelling obscene thing to him and his army, she wanted to curse the heavens for feeling bliss rather than hate. Mostly, this night, she would regret not telling him to go faster or harder. Thoughts were all but useless to her as her mouth dropped with a silent scream pouring from her lips. The Commander was drenched in power as he growled, snapping his hips into her tightening cunt. He was completely gone as he thrusted wildly into her, not caring if she was still climaxing from his cock, to which she was.

He stopped reaching forward to untie her bonds as her hands fell to the sides of her head. He looked down to her, her body possessed as her back sprung from the bed to him. He caught her with a strong arm, feeling the start of his release as he panted into her ear. He felt her weak grip at her arms as she tried not to be lost in pleasure. She found her voice again as a second wave of bliss consumed her. His hissed as her nails only dug into his shoulder to cause him pain.

He twitched, consumed in pleasure as he pounded her into the mattress. He growled so feral as he emptied himself into the princess’ shaking, sweated body. He took as many thrusts necessary to fill her as his whole body began to still. He let himself go as he drew in the breath he needed. Never had he experienced something so raw and frightening as he opened his eyes to her.

Tom looked down and pulled the bonds from her wrists, leaving a tender kiss to each of them.

He moved from the bed and ran to the bathroom, wondering what would happen when she came to. He returned with a cup of water and some Advil for her as he knelt to the side of the bed.

“Kali? Say something.”

Kali shook as she slowly opened her eyes.

“Thomas…”

“How are you?”

She giggled as she covered her blushing face.

“I’m sure how we can top that, hun.”

He smiled, bracing the bed as he handed her the pills. He watched intently, waiting to join her until he felt it was ready. Kali tip a few more sips of water as Tom took the glass from her, setting it aside as he looked down to her.

She reached out touching the tender spot on his check.

“You didn’t hit as hard as you think,” he assured her.

“I don’t know why I kept aiming for that same side of your face.”

“Darling, you should know it’s my best side.”

He stomach lurched as he wanted to tell her. He wanted so badly to let her know before she fell asleep. He was really surprised that she was still smiling. Tom crawled into bed behind her and pressed himself behind her. She moaned as he stopped.

“No, it’s okay. You just got cold really quick.”

“Perhaps it could help with the tenderness.”

He held her closer as he wrapped his waist. He could smell the fresh sweat on her skin and in her hair as he smiled.

“I love you.”

Kali wasn’t shocked but she was taken completely by surprise as she slowly turned on her side.

“What?”

“I love you, Kali. I have for a while now and I think now you should know how I feel.”

Kali opened her mouth but wasn’t sure of what to say. That was a lie, she knew exactly what she wanted to say.

“You are like no one, I’ve ever meet and I love you. You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.”

She kissed him suddenly with so much passion enough for him to harden as she pulled away and smiled.

“I love you too, Tom. I just wasn’t sure of how to say it or really when.”

He pulled her to his chest, holding her close as he closed his eyes first. In the morning, he would tell her in the morning.

 


	6. The feeling of fear

 

Her heart. It raced and she didn’t know why. Kali felt it only a few times before in her life.

At 13, it was when her Uncle Jack smiled to her at Thanksgiving before he died on the lazy boy from an aneurism. She remembered how he closed his eyes and went to sleep. Everyone had carried on like nothing happened. That was just life. At 17, she was on her way to the Prom and her brother Demi was able to drop her off. She didn’t want to take a limo because she all her money was tied up in the dress.

Her brother took his eyes off the road for a second to playfully tease at her nervousness. Their car was on a backroad and a truck had struck them, sending the car into thick weeds. Cars passed by for hours and no one turned their heads to the raising smoke until dawn. Now, Kali could still feel pinching in her side. Elevators didn’t help either.

She turned in the bed and willed her heart to slow. It could have been from her aching body reacting as she turned onto her throbbing bottom. Everything hurt and she wanted more. Around her waist, she could feel Tom clinging to her and actively moving in his sleep. The pounding in her chest grew as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“Please don’t. Please don’t,” she whispered.

“Don’t what?”

Tom’s eyes were closed but his face turned into her skin, kissing her stomach. The bedroom ceiling filled with light as Kali’s eyes were drawn to her tablet. She sat up slowly and tried to reach for the thing as her pain slowed her. Tom chuckled as he poked his head from the sheets.

“How are you feeling?”

Her stomach flipped wondering if another day or two without telling him would matter.

“Better. I didn’t know you had all of that in you.”

“I know something that can be in you,” he smiled as he rubbed his palms under Kali’s opening legs.

She jumped as her phone sounded off loudly. Kali rolled her eyes to her sister’s ringtone so early in the morning.

“No, you don’t.”

Tom yanked her forward and pried her thighs apart. She giggled as he slowly kissed his way up her legs and up her core. She laid back and ignored the second ring as the phone vibrated on the nightstand table. His tongue arched forward, pressing firmly to her clit. He wanted to remember this, the way her back arched for him, how her mouth would moan his name.

His heart raced, wondering how long things would last until she found out. He knew why someone was calling her but he needed this for them. He curled his finger into her, making her hips buck, his favorite reaction as he hurried up her body to her biting her lips. Kali rocked her hips and opened her eyes to a waiting Tom.

“God, you are so beautiful.”

“Tom…”

“Shh…”

Her body was always submissive to him no matter what he did. She was so close, trying to clear her mind as Demi’s ringtone made the phone crash to the floor.

“Tom, wait…”

“No.”

She turned, only to be turned back and kissed like something was wrong. Tom had pulled his hand away and held her face to his as she felt something heartbreaking behind his kiss. Kali stopped and looked to Tom as he slowly pulled himself away. She didn’t say anything as she was quick to move from the bed and wrap herself in a robe. The phone sounded off again as she moved to the over side of the room and kept her eyes on Tom.

Something was wrong.

“Hello?”

“Crazy bitch! We’ve been trying to call you!”

“Demi, chill out. Is it mom?”

“No. This is about you. Is he there with you?”

“Who?”

“We know. Mina told us but mom doesn’t know. She would have a heart attack if she did.”

“Demi, you’re scaring me. What happened?”

She fought back her tears as her side started to hurt.

“Just breathe and trust me. Answer yes or no…”

Tom sat up, looking into Kali’s eyes as they rapidly changed emotions.

“Yes. Yes. No.”

He knew what was coming. Kali’s eyes watered as her eyes snapped away from Tom.

“A-Are you sure? I… Ok. Yes. Yes.”

She hung up the phone and stared at Tom. They drained of emotion as her tablet sounded off again. Kali felt the world sinking around her as she walked to the nightstand table and picked up her tablet.

“Kali?”

“Don’t say a fucking word.”

“Kali, please.”

She grabbed a vase and flung it near the wall as Tom jumped. He was slow to move from the bed and pull his pants on as Kali took a seat near the bathroom. Her eyes stayed glued to the screen as it lit up the pending tears in her eyes. He watched her steady finger move every few seconds as she took her time to read. Her breath faltered as she zoomed in on a random picture in the article she was reading.

“You never hold my hand like that.”

Her voice was strong, willing to break at any moment.

“Please.”

“When did this happen?”

“Please…”

She got to her feet and held the tablet to her chest. The tears fell on their own but she kept a calm face.

“She’s very pretty, rich…”

“Don’t do this.”

“…successful, popular. I just don’t know why you are with her.”

“We were together.”

“You and me or you and her.”

“Her.”

“I need to understand.”

She could see how this was about to all be turned on her, it wasn’t the first time. She turned the screen as he looked to the picture of him and a blond, sitting together with his arm around someone that wasn’t Kali.

“Make me understand.”

“Look, it’s not like that. I wasn’t with you or with her.”

“No…”

“You were gone for two months.”

“No…”

“I didn’t know who to…”

Kali swung the tablet up, ferociously striking Tom in the nose as he stumbled but and caught the blood in his palm. Kali’s face never changed.

“I never said I wanted a piss poor excuse. I said I wanted to understand. You didn’t know what? Who to fucking choose?!”

“Please…”

He saw the color running from her face as she tried to steady her uneven breaths. She felt as if she was going to be sick.

“It was supposed to be you…”

Tom wiped his nose with the back of his hand, almost in tears but not from the pain. He need her to understand.

“We weren’t together and it just happened.”

She held up the tablet with some blood on the picture as Kali’s knuckles turned white.

“This whole time you’ve been dragging me along?”

“We never talked…”

“Shut the fuck up! You’ve been here for four days. This picture was taken last week. I sat on your lap yesterday and said Happy Anniversary and it didn’t occur to you to say something then? For a whole fucking month?”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not. You’re still going to choose her.”

Tom turned to the sound of his cell as Kali sat down on the bed.

“You better get that. It’s Luke.”

He was silent as he took his phone and wondered into the hall. It would be quick and then he would do everything in his power to make everything right.

“Hello?”

“Tom, this is not good…”

All he did was turn the corner and feel the force of the bedroom door slam behind him.

“Kali?”

He wasn’t fast enough as the nearest dresser was pushed so that he couldn’t get back in. He shoved on the door with no anvil to move it.

“Kali!”

The phone dropped from his hand as it crashed to the floor. Tom banged his hand on the door as Kali sat in the bathroom. She’d already gotten sick and waited for the second wave. She did what she could to will everything away. No matter how hard Tom slammed his palm on the door or screamed her name, she stayed under the scolding water and scrubbed away at what skin Tom had touched.

She moved back into the bedroom again a while later and looked around. She sheets were disheveled and reminded her of the night before.

“I love you…”

She didn’t know why. She put one foot in front of the other and didn’t stop. She didn’t stop until she looked down to her hands to the last thing of hers that she didn’t pack. Her clothes, only the ones she brought with her own money were packed away. She’d dressed herself and pulled her hair into a ponytail as her face felt numbed from the tears. She tucked the thing away, wondering if this was all for the best. If she told him, then he would beg her back and she would hang it over his head like a dead goose but it wasn’t like her to do that. It wouldn’t change anything.

It was well into the afternoon when she moved the dresser back and opened the door. Kali looked down to Tom as he laid, passed out on the floor, his face red from the bloody nose and the red spots from crying. She would remember this. She laid on her side and watched Tom, only inches away. She could find it in herself to kiss him goodbye. She could wake him and wish him farewell. She would leave and never look back. She pulled the phone from the floor and put it on silent.

She would have the last word and that would be that. The least painful for her and the most painful for him.

Tom knew he was sleeping, wishing he had chosen the right words and not been scared with his emotions, leading him to fall asleep on the hallway floor. All he could think about was her.

The sound of a slamming door made him wake as he turned back to the bedroom. The door was wide open as he tried to look for her only seeing the open window and everything he had bought her flung around the open backyard. The room was as empty as it was messy, leaving only what was his as he sank to his knees. He reached for the dresser on his side of his bed and pulled out the small black box. It creaked, filling him with regret and heartbreak as the small silver engagement ring made him tear.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

He sprung up and pulled on whatever clothes he could find. He pushed the box into his pocket and raced for the door. His hand scooped the phone as it flashed with a voicemail. Tom was too distracted as he nearly stumbled on the smashed mess of plastic left on his front doorstep.

“No. No…”

He sank down and collected the already broken pieces of the Jango Fett helmet that Tom had given to Kali as a keepsake. The thing was tough enough but from the many pieces scattered around him, he knew there was no putting it back together. He knew. He looked to his phone and pressed the voicemail. This hand shook as he listened to the running car in the background.

“I should have known this was too good be true. I do… I don’t know why I thought everything was going to be different but I just knew. Thanks for letting me be your fuck toy instead of your fucking girlfriend. I’m sorry I couldn’t be some little starlet to be on the front page of a magazine. I’m sure you two will be happy and get HPV together. Now, I have to go home and make sure my family doesn’t fucking slaughter you. God help you if my mother finds out. I had a reason to stay but now I know that you don’t deserve it. You don’t deserve me. You’ve officially lost all privileges related to me. This is the last time you’ll hear from me. Don’t bother calling, I’ve already changed the number.”

The message went dead as Tom scrambled to call her wishing it wasn’t true.

_“We are sorry. The number you have dialed is no longer in service.”_

He let reality sink in as he sat on his front step well into the evening. Hours passed into the next day and the early morning. He didn’t sleep, not without her. He was jerked from his thoughts as a slap brought him back. Tom looked up to his assistant as he pulled Tom to his feet.

“You’re scaring me, Tom. What happened?”

Tom shook his head and went back into the house, not bothering with the door.

“Tom?”

“S-She’s gone…”

Tom sat on his couch, running his fingers through his hair as the shock in his body slowly rocked him back and forth. She would never see the ring and how much he had wanted her the whole time. Kali was gone and there was no chance that he was ever going to get her back.

-

Kali held her bag close to her as she stepped away from the carousel. All she could do was sleep on the flights. London, New York, Texas. There was so much running through her mind as she tried to think of what would happen now but she knew she’d have to keep moving forward. She jumped as dark arms wrapped around her perfectly. She smiled, looking to her brother’s face as she tried to hide her joyful tears. He pulled her face into his hands and kissed the end of her nose.

“Girl, what the hell has the British Empire done to you.”

“The Empire struck back and played me for a bitch. Who else knows?”

“Donavon. That’s it. Let’s hope that Jar-Jar Binks looking toad doesn’t show up at the front door.”

“Fuck and he just got out of rehab. How’s Teddy?”

“Broken up. It just didn’t work between us but I’m dating his sister now.”

“Shit. Good on you. What about mom?”

“Troy left and now she’s taking care of Nana. You came back just in time for the world to end.”

“This can’t be life, man. You’re black, I’m a whore, we’re Jewish and adopted and shit...”

“Whoa, whoa! You are not a whore, hooker. You are a free spirit with the best record of birth control to make anyone responsible jealous.”

Kali could feel her tears return as she almost broke down. Demi stopped and held his sister tightly.

“Come on. Let’s get home. We need challah and red wine.”

“Thanks for letting me stay.”

“Girl, if you remember correctly, it was your apartment before you left. You going back to Clix?”

“I left without notice and five-year-olds know how to do photoshop.”

“Let’s just get through tonight and we’ll talk about it tomorrow with cinnamon buns.”

“That sounds good.”

Kali linked arms with her brother and said nothing the rest of the way home. She looked out the windows to Austin and never felt more content in her life. She did her best to will away any thoughts of Tom and whatever they did together for the last 16 months of her life. The car stopped in the same parking spot that had been hers and Mina’s for years. The thought of Mina made her stomach flip.

“Did you tell Mina?”

“It wasn’t our place to say. We’ll be here if you need us.”

Kali felt she had nothing else to say at the end of the night. The minute the door closed behind her, she didn’t run to the kitchen for food or to her old room, that may not have been touched for the time that she was away. She plopped herself on the couch and pulled the nearest bit of blanket over her head. Demi carried on without her, knowing she’d come out when she was ready.

“Alright. What episode you want to see?”

“Don’t care. Fucker ruined it.”

“Hey,” snapped Demi as he pulled the blanket off his sister’s face, “Don’t let Jar-Jar fuck up what we’ve consumed for our whole lives. Be Padme and raise up.”

“I will. Thanks, Windu.”

“Good, ‘cause I can’t watch this with just anyone else.”

Demi crashed in front of the TV with Challah and red wine spread on the large enough coffee table. He’d passed out in the middle of the movie and she started it again just for the noise. She pulled the blanket over her head as her ears played with the sad violins of the soundtrack. Some light streamed through the weak strings of the blanket.

Kali reached into her pocket and pulled out the bit of plastic that had been digging into her thigh since she left London. Her heart was still for once and her hands were steady more than ever. There was no ominousness or shutting of the walls around her. There was only the small white plastic pregnancy test still showing positive as she held it gingerly. She pushed the plastic back into her pocket and turned away from the one thing that made her smile.

She closed her eyes and sobbed under her breath as all she saw was Tom.


	7. Mother knows... best

She wanted to say that she could feel nothing. She hated herself for the position she was in. So much time had passed and she knew the time for the alternative had come and gone. Even if she did have time, Kali wasn’t sure if it would have gone through with it. Really, she would have given anything for a joint or a shot of whatever Demi had stockpiled. Her mind raced to many things, not seeing that her cleaning cart ran into the nearest wall.

“Shit,” she cursed under her breath.

Bottles rattled near the edge with soapy water slipping from her bucket. Kali shrugged off her worry and grabbed a dry mop head. She winced at the smell of the mop water on the floor but she was learning to control that and her new moods better. She willed herself to calm and kept her mind focused on two things. Having to tell people soon about her keeping the baby and who the father was. Only a few people knew and they knew how to keep a secret but she would have to deal with being the one to tell her mother. It’s not like it was anyone else’s damn business.

She wiped her sweaty cheek and sat in the nearest changing room for a break. She was too proud to go back to the printing studio and ask for her job back and the she needed a job with some benefits. A wave of emotion almost choked her as she held her stomach. She wanted to say that she tried. Kali was through the first trimester and things were only going to be rougher from the moment she forgot to see if Tom was protected.

She stopped herself, needing to be rid of her self-pity as she sat up straight and pulled her hair into a bun. Her hands pulled at the underarmor to pull it back in place. Kali looked into the nearest mirror and wiped her face.

“You stop this right now. You need to do this. Don’t be her.”

Kali finished off her Fiji and turned her cleaning cart for the last hallway of Oncology. Demi was able to get her a job with the night shift of a nearby hospital. The pay was enough and she had no one to talk to. She preferred it that way. She looked to the clock and counted the minutes when she would be home and revise the speech her mother would have to hear.

So far, nothing was coming to mind that didn’t make her want to burst out in tears.

-

Kali rolled her eyes and moaned into the lumpy pillow beneath her back. There were way too many footsteps in the apartment for a Saturday morning and she hated how they trampled down the hall to her room. Demi hurled her door as the years’ worth of Mardi Gras beads swung from their hooks to the floor.

“Kal! Code Darth! Hide!”

“Fuck off.”

Kali pulled her sheets over her head. She tried to carry on sleeping until a familiar voice filled her doorway.

“Is that my baby girl?!”

“No, it’s not. The person that took her place needs to sleep. I work again.”

“No, you don’t. You took the weekend off remember? I have the holiday weekend off and I got someone watching Nana.”

She groaned as she forced herself to not shift to her stomach. There had to be a right time to tell her privately. The weight of her bed shifted on its springs as the familiar wave of warmth and love she’d known for many years.

“ _Well, hello there!”_

The sheets peeled back as Kali only had enough energy to give the aged smiled above her a half grin.

_Peggy could only smile as the little girl buried her face into the social worker’s pants._

“ _I’m sorry. Does she not speak English?”_

_She turned her head out for a moment stuck out her tongue and buried it again._

“ _It’s shock. She hasn’t talked since I met her a few weeks ago._ _We don’t think she’s talked since she was found._ _”_

“There’s my not born!”

“Hi, Mag. What brings you here?”

Her voice and emotion was flat but Peggy made sure her daughter’s forehead was covered in her kisses. Kali allowed it, swiping away at the bright red lipstick smudges.

“My Kali is back and she doesn’t call?!”

“I’m still adjusting, mom. I’m nocturnal now.”

“I know. I let Demi use it as a Christmas gift.”

Kali lifted herself despite her hair in a mess.

“You told her?”

“You were the one that was supposed to call her.”

“I hate you, fucking Muppet reject.”

“What happened in London? What about Thomas?”

“He was seeing someone else, mom, so just drop it.”

“Well that’s a thespian for you. Get dressed and call Nina. We’re having a girl’s day, the four of us.”

“Nina went back to Dallas and Demi’s dating a girl. He doesn’t count.”

“Bitch!”

“Demetrius!”

“Shit. Sorry, Peg.”

“Fine. Then you and me. We’ll visit Paga’s before the holiday. Come on. You can sleep in the car.”

Peggy pushed herself from the bed and swatted at her son’s shoulder. Her wrinkled hand curled around his arm and he stopped out of fear of his mother.

“What is really going on,” she asked under her breath.

“It’s not my place to tell.”

“So, do you know?”

“There is a lot she won’t tell me. She’s like a freaking mood ring.”

Peg smiled. He didn’t know but she would have a better look once her daughter got on her feet.

“Okay. I wish you’d stay gay, that way you’d never leave me.”

“I’m still your little boy.”

“Whatever hetero, go procreate.”

“Love you too, Mommy.”

Kali dressed herself in her bathing suit and loose clothes. She was glad that her body wasn’t showing and that she was able to get her one piece out of storage weeks before. She played to her mother’s humor and sat in the passenger’s seat as she tried not to start a conversation that would lead her into an emotion downword spiral. Any word and her shit would hit the fan.

“My goodness. I don’t support Melanoma but you look pale as death. Did you not go out while you where in London?”

“No, mama. I was too busy fucking Tom.”

“Well, I should let you know that Tinder works wonders.”

“That where you met Troy?”

“Yeah and his wife. Very open. Wait a few years if you want to try that...”

“I don’t want to try anything, Mama. I’m in no mental state to be trying anything right now.”

“Well I said that about anal and we know how that turned out.”

“MAMA! I don’t need to hear that!”

“There we go. I knew another emotion was in there.”

The hours passed and Austin was slowly starting to come back to her. Her horn rimmed sunglasses stayed in place as she stripped to her suit and shorts with the sun radiating down on her flesh.

“And turn!”

Kali smiled and turned around with her mother, linking arms with her as they traveled backwards down the sidewalk. Peg tried not her embarrass Kali as they looked in her direction. It was strange for her to be single after a year of being with... someone else.

She didn’t want to think of him but the more she resisted, the more it began to hit her.

_Peg stayed at the door as she waved to the social worker. She followed the patter of feet to the kitchen. The boys were still at school and knew they would be getting a new four year old sibling, much to the disappointment of it now being a brother but Peggy had always wanted a girl. She moved around her kitchen and emptied the contents on the counter. She turned on her oven and gave it a kick to get it working properly._

_She looked back to the counter of food and the top of her daughter’s head poking up over the edge. Her ehart warmth as the curious sight of her dark eyes staring at her._

“ _Would you like to sit on the stool?”_

_She shook her head and began her journey up the tall stool with no success._

“Gyros!”

Her mother hurled her to a greek food truck. There was no time to react as Tom disappeared from her mind and vomit spilled from her mouth. The crowd of peopkle at the front of the food truck screamed and took pictures of her as Peg tried to move her away. Her face turned red as she tried to regain herself.

“Shit, Honey, take some water.”

The water touched her lips and helped bring up more of the emptiness in her stomach. Her mother rubbed her back in circles. With a few coughs and a clean mouth, Kali straightened herself and wiped her mouth. Peg grabbed her arm and sat her on the park’s bench furthest from the scene.

“This night shift if messing with me. I’m sorry.”

“So, what isn’t going to make you sick?”

“I don’t know. I’ll admit I haven’t been taking the best care of myself.”

“What about the baby?”

Kali was frozen as she met her mother’s eyes.

“Don’t bullshit me, sweetie. I knew the minute I pulled that blanket away.”

“It... I’m already too far along.”

Peg looked as Kali held her tears back.

“Do you know what you want?”

“No. I wanted him. I thought...”

“Whatever you want, baby, I’ll support. Just know that you came to us and we will always be your family.”

“ _May I help you?”_

_She waited until the child acknowedged her to help her up._

“ _I’m making leftovers for tonight but he said you hadn’t eaten. Are you hungry?”_

_Peggy covered her laughter, seeing the little girl with her small teeth already deep into a cold piece of fried chicken. Little by little, she inched closer to her, slow to touch and marvel at her._

“ _He said your name was Maggie. So is mine.”_

_Maggie looked up in confusion as it made her laugh more._

Her arm drafted to Kali’s shoulder to pull her close. Kali broke down in tears into her mother’s shawl. Peg sighed and ignored anyone walking by.

“We need to get food into you. I know someone that can sqeeze you in for an ultrasound and then we’ll get our feet done.”

“Sounds good.”

Her fingers ran through the curls that fell from her daughter’s ponytail.

“Does he know?”

“Even when I was there, he chose to be with someone else. He had his chance. He doesn’t get to know.”

“That’s my girl. Reminds me of my second husband. This will be a fresh start for my baby and yours.”

“Thanks, mom.”

“ _Everyone calls me Peggy. You can too if you want.”_

“ _You won’t get mad if I don’t call you mommy?”_

_Her voice almost brought her tears as she took a seat next to her._

“ _No! I would never do that. I may be your new mom but I can never replace your her.”_

“ _Okay...”_

“ _Peggy.”_

“ _Peg. Egg.”_

“ _That’s right! You are wonderful.”_

_She kissed her forehead and made the small child smile._

“ _You don’t have to be Maggie if you don’t want to either.”_

“ _Really?”_

“ _For now, I’ll call you whatever you think your name really is.”_

“ _C-Carmen Sandiego!”_

“ _Oh my goodness! That is an extraordinary name indeed, Carmen.”_

_She saw her crumb filled cheeks spread into a smile as Peggy pushed more food in her direction._

Peggy pulled Kali to her sandals and led her away to towards the heart of Austin.

“Before I forget, your email got hacked so I made you a new one.”

“Thanks, I never liked email.”

“You may not like it now but you’ll get through it.”

“I was already through it. Now I just need to clean off the shit. I think I’ll go back to Clix.”

Peg squeezed her hand with excitement.

“I knew you were always strong, my girl.”

“I was taught well.”

They linked arms and walked on into the hot summer afternoon.

-

Kali sat in her mother’s clawfoot bathtub and swirled her fingertips in the bubbles. Her hand drifted down to her stomach and held her healthy baby.

11 weeks.

Her ears were cotton when the Doctor explained everything to her. There were fingers and toes and the shape of her baby moving on the screen. Peg squeezed her hand, joyous at the picture. Kali’s eyes were glued, smiling to the screen and she knew she was going to be alright. She rested her head on the side of the tub and listened to her mother outside the door.

“You good, Sweetie?”

“Yeah!”

“I put some clothes out for you. Are you sure you want to spend the night?”

“Yeah, I’m tired.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, hun. I love you.”

“I love you too, mama.”

Peggy kissed the door and walked away to her den. She locked the door behind her and forced herself to sit down at her desk. She knew her daughter’s internal clock by heart and knew she would have half an hour, more from her fatigue so that she was left alone. It broke her heart to think of her daughter as a single mother but she would be loved and so would the baby.

Peggy’s fingers flew across her keyboard and sneered at the attachment on one of Kali’s emails. A little white lie on both of their parts. Peggy was aging but she kenw a thing or two about technology. She looked to a five month photo obviously frmo Valentine’s Day of her daughter and the man she left her life behind for with his arms wrapped snuggly around her. She clicked to the next photo to see his face clearly. She opened a new email link and typed what she needed. No one was going to make a fool of her fucking daughter.

Peggy pressed send and waited as she reached for her full second glass of wine.

A musical chime made him turn as an old but familiar email address got his attention. Tom excused himself from the group of his friends that planted themselves on the shoreline. His thumb pressed the screen of his email account and only saw a phone number.

“I don’t know this number.”

Under the number was a single sentence.

_We need to talk._

He sparked his own curiousity as he dailed the number and let the line ring. He got wrong numbers all the time.

“Hello?”

There was some silence with a small cough.

“Who’s there?”

“Let’s just say I could be your worse nightmare young man.”

“Who is this?”

“Do you make it a habit of impregnating young women, then hopping off to the next one? They aren’t gallery pieces for you to horde.”

“I’m hanging up.”

“Just like you did with Kali?”

The blistering evening heat couldn’t have comforted him as his skin chilled.

“Who is this? W-Where is Kali? I di...”

There were too many words that just wouldn’t stop.

“Did you intentionally mean to knock her up or were you saving that for the other one because she doesn’t look like she has the right birthing hips. ”

“She’s pregnant?”

“And you will never see that child or her for that matter. Don’t try to play anything like she was sleeping around. My little girl is better than that, believe me, I’m the family whore. She is far too good for you and honestly I should have expected something like this from another celebrity but you all must be the same. If I find out that you come into contact with my daughter, believe when I say that I will contact TMZ and any willing evening entertainment news show with these lovely V-Day pictures with my daughter’s face blurred out for the whole world to see how much of a pig you are.”

“Is she at least all right?”

“I’m sorry, bastard, it almost sounded like you gave a shit for a second. She is hanging on by a thread. You drained my daughter of all possible way to love anyone else. Kali is one more bad day from becoming God-fucking-zilla. I wasn’t able to push her out but I made sure she became the person she wanted to be and any chance of her returning is fucked because of you, Thomas William Hiddleston, so thank you for shattering my beautiful child’s world, you fucking prick!”

Peggy ended her call and slammed her phone down enough to hear the glass break. She finished off her glass and powered off her computer. She sat alone for several minutes until she jumped at the knock on her door.

“Mama?”

“Oh, Sweetie. Give me a minute.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m going to sleep. I wanted to say I love you.”

“I love you too, Angel. Good night.”

Peggy held her breath until she heard the guest room door shut for the night. She gasped and sobbed as quietly as she could.

Tom wasn’t able to breathe as he left the bonefire behind him and turned for a random direction. He absentmindedly shoved his phone into her pocket and started off to the darkness of the beach ahead of him to... run. His sandals thumped between his heels and the wet sand.

_Thump, thump._

He thought back to the many times he pushed Kali to any surface of his home without wearing a condom. It had been thrilling and irresponsible...

_Thump, thump._

He always woke up before her so that he could watch her sleep, mixing with her hair and his bedsheets. He never wanted to leave the bed as long as she was there with him

_Thump, thump._

He felt her hand let go as she walked away from him. His eyes always stayed on the strange, beautiful glow of her face.

_Thump, thump, thump._

He pushed himself hard to force the tears back.

“ _She’s pregnant?”_

“ _And you will never see that child...”_

He broke into a sprint fast enough to make his tears stream behind him as he fleed deeper into the night. Tom stumbled in the wet sand and fell almost face first into a patch of weeds. He tumbled and stayed on his side. His body curled up and he felt his heart ready to explode from his chest.

His head filled with Kali and the child he was never going to see because he wasn’t able man up and love her like she deserved. He sobbed and gasped, needing the air in his lungs to stop stinging but the pain in his chest needed Kali so that his surroundings would stop closing in on him. He wanted her. He needed to be with her again.

Peggy wiped her eyes and let her memories of Kali roam her mind.

_She looked in on her daughter sleeping under the bed again. Peggy didn’t know what to do but be there when she needed it. She laid on her stomach next to the bed and reached for the small hand that stuck out under the bed._

_She opened her little eyes and smiled._

“ _Sorry...”_

_She clutched at Donovan’s stuffed Yoda. Her sons were more than welcome to have a little sister to geek out with._

“ _Why? You actually went to sleep like the boys did.”_

“ _They smell.”_

“ _I know, Carmen.”_

“ _No,” she smiled sleepily, “Kali.”_

“ _Kali?”_

“ _The Destroyer. Donovan stays I need a strong name so kids won’t pick on me.”_

“ _Well that was nice of him.”_

“ _I like it here...”_

“ _I was hoping you would, Kali.”_

“ _Kali...”_

She pushed the guest room door open and come see the sight of Kali. She was propped up on the wall with one of many baby books she’d bought earlier in the day, all smudged in yellow highlighter. Peggy moved quietly around the bed to fix Kali so that she rested correctly on her bed and not a Barnes and Nobles fort.

Peggy sat at her side and brushed back her clean hair.

“Everything will be alright, baby. I promise you.”

She turned off the side table lamp and rested on the bed next to Kali, wishing that though some things were fine but that some things were different for her sweet little girl.

“I love you, Kali.”

“ _I love you too, Mama._ ”

_Peg waited tearfully until she, her strong Kali was fast asleep to pull her out and placed her on her soft mattress. Her little hand let go of Yoda to clutch at her cardigan and she was more than happy to stay by her side forever._

 


	8. Timber

S he didn’t bother trying to quiet herself as she pushed out whatever she could. Her hand held her up as the other pushed her shirt back. There was a knock at the door but she rolled her eyes and cleaned out her mouth.

“Kali? We’re going to Ebelstein’s before we go to the group home.”

“I’ll be right there.”

She hurried and flung the door open as her Nana screamed.

“God damn, child!”

“Sorry, Nana.”

“You need to stop with the jitters or Happy Feet will end up tapping out of you.”

She giggled as her old nana knelt down and kissed her granddaughter’s stomach.

“I feel like I’m kicking you out.”

“It was bound to happen and you’ll need the space, you huzzy.”

She cackled and swatted at her breast.

“Ow, you old hag.”

“Cow, give me some love.”

Kali wrapped her arms around her and kissed her wrinkled forehead.

“Don’t crown when I’m gone. I want to deliver that fucker head-on.”

“Yeah, I’m sure things were different in the prohabition.”

“Boys, put your dicks away. Ma, let’s go. The place closes in a few hours. Kal, you got my number?”

“Sure do.”

“You gonna pack?”

“Donovan’s coming home. All my stuff is waiting for tomorrow. You guys want any help?”

“No, sweetie,” smiled her nana, “I’m gonna get on of my side pieces to help.”

Kali broke out in laughter until it hurt. She waited and watched as her favorite women rode away. Once the car was out of sight,  she sat in the almost empty sun room. The light irritated her but she had black out curtains for that. In her head, she plan n ed everything out.  The room would be first, then birthing classes. That would be fun with her mother and soon enough she would have to hear all the  _Got milk_ jokes from her mother’s arsenal.

So much was happening so fast for her to think that she grabbed her phone and wallet and headed for the door for one last night of freedom before she took responsibility for her actions. It was a walk from hell, especially in the heat of Texas in the near start of July. From her house, it was down the street to the bus. From there, she landed downtown in the thriving pulse she fell in love with.

Kali pushed up her sore breasts and set out for her mommy’s bachalor party.

T here was music everywhere and not just country. Various plethoras of music flooded his ears as he strolled  street after street to find the neon lights in her pictures.

“Nope. Damn...”

Another bar window that didn’t match. Tom was weary trying to go against the hell he would face if he found Kali. He’d left the east coast for an  _emergency_ back home and hurried only a few days after her mother tore him a new asshole. He’d accept anything as long as he saw her again. There was no way that he would try to accept finding closure. With each step, he kicked his own ass a little harder for letting her go and he had to know more about the baby and understand why.

He stopped and tried to catch his breath. What he needed more than anything was some liquid courage. With his luck, he’d stopped at  bar nearly bursting with skinny jeans and selfie flashes. It would be a great place for him to disappear under the strobing lights.  He sat as the glasses of Jameson and punding music made him calmer, focused. 

He turned and pulled his baseball cap lower over his blackened hair. He didn’t know why he needed to dye his hair but it seemed to work when no one stopped him for a picture or an autograph. One  noticable fan and things would go tits up. He turned and was blinded by the overhead lights.

His hand faltered as his eyes  met what he thought was her. He would remember her smile anywhere. He placed his glass behind him and started his unsteady journey down the bar.

Kali was sure each shot was going to be another prenatal vitamin to choke down but it would be easier than the cock trying to make their way to her. She was lying, she had her sights on one. He was quiet and shy, nervous but sat by her as she downed another shot. She smiled.

“I am sure if you ask I’ll say yes.”

“I’m a designated driver for my sister and her friends.”

He pointed to a group of girls dancing in a flock together. They turned and raised their glasses,  amusing them at the bar. He turned back and blushed as she leaned forward so her chest was visible for him to see.

“You seem to be celebrating.”

“Yes! My last night of freedom before I’m tied down for life.”

“He must be a lucky man. You are... very beauitful.”

“Aw, thank you. That didn’t keep the last guy around and I’m not getting married, I’m gonna be a mother.”

“Congrats. I’m sure your make a good mother.”

K ali almost laughed as his hand was hesitating to move his hand. She took it, shaking and all and pressed it to her thigh on the loose hem of her shorts.

“As I said, last night of freedom. Want to help me celebrate?”

His face turned red as he saw  her hand clench around the guy next to her. He licked his lips and reached forward, kissing her as Kali shifted from her barstool to her feet. The sway of her weight broguht them both to her feet and towards the dance floor.

She didn’t care anymore. She was going to have the baby and raise it like Peggy had done with her but she wondered if there was going to be more after that. Her heart had been set on making a life with Tom and with him out of the picture, she would have to think of herself. Her hand pulled him with her to the dance floor where the music thrived.

It was nice to feel hands on her again but his were almsot scared to touch her.

“Don’t worry. I don’t bite very hard.”

“No,” he shouted into her ear, “Please do.”

She turned her head and kissed his cheek thanks to the scotch in her. His skin was warm under her lips as he turned his head. He was a gentleman. He held her close to his waist as she grinded her hips to his. She could head him groan as his hand slowly reached for her bottom.

“I think you have an admirer.”

“Really? Where?”

“Some guy over near the bar. Tall one. He doesn’t like me touching you.”

She smiled and turned herself so she could be seen from the bar. Tom’s hand clenched into fists as Kali ran her tongue up the man’s neck to his ear. He’d never been filled with so much fury in his life.

“How about now,” she asked.

“Honestly,” he chuckled, “I want to stop looking and get you off.”

“Really?”

“Do you feel different in that way?”

“Not yet but it’s been a minute.”

“That’s a shame. Can I take you somewhere?”

“I could really give a damn if you fuck me here.”

She pushed him into the nearest railing and pressed herself against him. His hands clutched at her and it thrilled Kali to feel wanted again. She would have her fun tonight and forget about Tom as her man’s hand reached for the edge of her shorts.

Kali was jerked away from the man and pulled through the dance floor by her arm. The hand was strong, stopping her near the back of the club where no one else seemed to be. Her jaw dropped when the strobe stopped and lit his face.

“Tom?”

“You should not be here?”

“What are you doing here?”

“Are you out of your damn mind?”

“Are you out of yours?!”

“You’re drinking and fucking other guys when you’re pregnant with my child?!!”

Kali stopped but her body didn’t want to. She punched and swatted at Tom as he tried his best to shield himself. He was able to grab her hands and hold them to the wall over her head. She opened her mouth and screamed furiously at the man that had torn her heart to shreads.

“I hate you!”

Tom knew he deserved everything that she wanted to do to him. He couldn’t help letting her go as she shoved him away.

“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t fucking care! You chose someone else and if I told you I was pregnant it would have changed your mind.”

“Why didn’t you tell me at least?”

“Because, you bastard. The minute you fucked someone else, you lost all priviledges with me, that included this baby, unless you want to accusing me of fucking someone else.”

“Stop it! I didn’t fuck her.”

“Then she must really be rich or you are too fucking stupid for your own good.”

“I know I’m the father.”

“That doesn’t give you any right to be here.”

“As long as that baby is there, I have no reason to leave. That is a bond between us and you were right. I should have fought harder for you.”

Kali backed herself away from Tom.

“I need to go. Don’t follow me.”

Tom was stunned as she walked away. He wasn’t ready to let go.

“Excuse you,” he snapped as he yanked her back by her wrist.

“Motherfu...”

Tom jerked her back into his arms and wrapped them around her. He pressed his lips firmly to hers and kissed her. He shifted his hips into Kali, making her moan as he backed them into the shadows.

“I can’t let you go, Kali,” he panted into her ear.

He pried her shorts open and pressed his fingers to her panties. She clutched to his jacket, rocking her hips to his touch. It was his touch and not the other man’s that she wanted. She wanted it too badly that she pulled Tom down by his collar to press her lips to his. Tom grinded her into the wall.

“Fuck...”

He turned her face first into the wall and let his hand travel between her legs. One finger, two slipped inside of her as she moved her feet apart. Kali moaned into her arm and rocked her hips back to his hand. Tom laced his fingers into her hair and jerked her head back to his lips.

“Did I give you permission to move, my dear Kalona?”

She was quick and reached into the edge of his jeans. He groaned in delicioud pain as Kali closed her hand around him. Kali smiled to the weight of him crashing into her.

“Do you honestly think I give a fuck?”

“Only if it’s on my fingers...”

He pulled his hand away and worked open his jeans as his cock sprang out for her. Tom pulled her hips back and filled her in one thrust. His hand shot up and supported them as he forced the breath completely from her chest. Kali was stuck between him and the wall, grinding herself onto Tom as he held her still.

His hand drifted to her shirt, snaking his hand up to her breast. His lips kissed at her neck, holding her closely as she rocked herself back to meet his thrusts. It all happened too fast for her to care only because she wanted more. The day she left London, she never touched herself. Every time she did, Tom would come back to her memories and it hurt her that much more. Now, she didn’t care if Tom wanted her or not, as long as he didn’t stop.

Her moans were music to him to hear her gasping for breath. His tongue flattened to her neck, tasting her sweat as he dripped from her hair. Something inside him snapped faster than his hips did he opened his mouth.

“Is that the best you have, Tom. I thought you missed me.”

He’d already taken everything from her. She had nothing left to lose as she playfully arched her back.

“A bit of a tease, are you?”

She gasped as his fingers formed to her clit and made her cry out. Tom moved his fingers, his hips faster, not caring if someone would see them. For a moment, he wished some would. Kali’s head rolled back to her shoulder. She pulled him to her lips and claimed them as hers. She wasn’t ready to let him go.

Her tongue slipped between her lips to tangle wildly with his. He pulled back for a second, corrected as she bit down on his lip. Tom growled and wrapped his hand tightly around her throat.

“You’re an evil fucking woman, Kali. You act like you’ll die without me. That or my cock filling you.”

“Don’t stop...”

Her wall clenched around him as her body crashed back to his. Tom didn’t stop as she wished, neither did his fingers as she came again. Her hands pressed to the wall to push back to Tom and to breathe. Her body flooded with the bliss she missed so much.

Tom lurched over her, his hands still to her skin as he emptied himself in her. His teeth dug into her shoulder just enough as he caught his breath. Kali leaned against the wall, panting into her arm as his drunk breath coated the side of her neck. Everything was as she always wanted until he kissed her cheek.

“I really have missed you, Kali.”

A hard feeling traveled down her throat as she knocked his hips back and pulled her shorts back up to her waist.

“Does your girlfriend know about me?”

“Kali.”

“She probably didn’t know about me the first time either.”

“Please don’t...”

“Goodbye, Tom.”

She made sure she was quicker. She pressed her lips to his. It was a real kiss, emotion and coloring, passion that was pressed to his lips. Her hand cupped his face to hold him in place so he wouldn’t lean forward to kiss her back. Her eyes stayed closed as she broke the kiss and walked away.

He opened his eyes and saw the woman he’d broken walk away. His heart beat matched the cadence of her boots as they disappeared into the crowd. All he had to do was stay and let her live her life without him. He wouldn’t have it.

Tom fixed himself back into her pants and followed her.

Kali didn’t look up to see if Tom of the other guy was still there waiting for her. She left the bar, the open tab, the throbbing music behind her. Her legs pressed together for her sensitive clit to torment her. She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk with other bystanders as two men were getting arrested. The feeling in her throat settled in her chest. She wanted to turn around and find Tom. She wanted to throw her arms around him and never let him go. She wasn’t sure what she was going to do after that.

“Kali!”

No one turned as he reached for her and spun her to face him. No one in the crowd turned to them as he kissed her passionately for no one to notice. She pushed the feeling in her heart down until it pulsed in her stomach. Kali kissed Tom back and knew she was going to break into pieces. They broke and kiss and jumped at the slam of the cop car doors.

“Alright, folks. Git! The show’s over.”

Kali cringed as the feeling in her hips stung her. She hunched over, holding her stomach as Tom tried to lift her pain filled face.

“Kali?”

“Sir, you too. Clear the sidewalk.”

Pain filled Kali as she cried out and sank to the ground. It had to be a dream. Tom held her up so that she didn’t have to lay on the dirty sidewalk. The cop reached for his radio to call for help as her cry turned to a scream.

Her eyes snapped opened as he waited for her. Tom smiled and moved his seat closer to the bed. Kali tried to sit up but he was there to make sure she took her time.

“W-What happened?”

“Your in the hospital, Kali.”

“Oh my god, the baby...”

“Is healthy. The Doctor left a while ago. You were dehydrated and I don’t think us fucking each other’s brains out helped either.”

Kali laid back down and held her hand to her stomach. Tears fell from the sides of her eyes as he wiped them all away.

“Hey,” he whispered, “Everything is going to be alright and if you don’t believe me, there’ll be another doctor to come in and tell you themselves. I know you don’t want to hear this but I want to be there for you and for the baby. If you don’t want to be with me, then I will accept that but I cannot turn my back on either of you. I promise I won’t.”

Her tears grew as she tried to hide her face into her hands. His fingers brushed her hair back from her to keep her from hiding behind it too.

“I’ll go if you want me to.”

Kali grabbed his arm to keep him in place as he looked to the tears he knew he caused. He smiled and pulled down the railing of the bed to join her. He lifted her into his arms and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

“Tell me what to do, Kali.”

“I can’t,” she sobbed.

He knew what to do, what he wanted to do but something was sinking in him, the feeling of what he needed to do. She clung to him, something was wrong. He need her to feel her next to him and though she was, she felt further away from his reach.

“Kali, I love you.”

She didn’t answer him.

“Kali?”

He was still in his chair, holding her clammy hand. Her skin was paler than he remembered. There were more tubs sticking out of her arm too. Something had happened.

“No, Kali?”

She opened her tear stained eyes to him.

“Goodbye, Tom.”

“Sir?”

Tom gasped as he woke from his dream. The older woman in a lab coat knelt to him and shook him less.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes,” he cleared his throat, “I... uh, came here with someone.”

“The woman that fainted downtown.”

“Yes.”

“Are you next of kin?”

Tom wasn’t sure of how to answer her. She sighed and adjusted her thick glasses.

“It was noble of you to be there for her when she needed it but if you are not her family, she’ll need them instead.”

“I understand.”

“Your baby didn’t make it.”

Whatever words he was already trying to find had vanished as did the color in his skin. He sat back down and looked in to Kali still asleep and pale. A lump formed quickly in his chest.

“I’m not going to be prejudicial but I see enough. I’m almost glad you aren’t relieved. The quickest exit is at the end of the hall near the garden. I’ve already notified her family and that was fifteen minutes ago. Have a good night.”

She turned on her heel and disappeared down another hallway. Something stung him. He wasn’t sure what it was. There was hurt and no relief like the nurse explained. Tom got to his feet and stopped at Kali’s door. The glow to her skin was gone. He stopped at the side of her bed and reached for her hand. He pressed his lips to the back of her hand. It was going to be the last time, he decided.

“I’ve always loved you, Kali. I never stopped and I never will.”

He kissed her lips, imagining her like Sleeping Beauty, her waking up and smiling to him being there for her. Her eyes stayed closed.

“This is all my fault. I am so sorry. Please, don’t forgive me for what I’ve done. You deserve better than me.”

He got to his feet and kept his eyes on her as he stepped out of the room. She moaned and opened her eyes as he stepped out of sight.

“Hello?”

He covered his mouth to hold in his gasped for breath. He had no right to react the way he did. Tom placed one foot in front of the other to walk away from the woman he loved with all of his heart. He had walked away foolishly once before but now he had to do it again for her.

“Nurse?”

He didn't want to hear her voice crack as she called out for help.

Tom stopped at the garden door and clenched on the metal bar until his knuckles turned white. He begged himself, pleaded himself to turn around and go back to her room. He no longer cared that his tears fell but he was stuck not able to leave and not able to turn around.

“Kali?”

Tom looked over his shoulder to see people running for her room. The first one through was a lean black man. He tripped over his feet to be the first one in the room. The next was a large man with a look of concern plastered on his face. Tom’s eyes were glued to his BDU’s. The last person clutching the braided strap of her purse stormed the room with her graying hair floating behind her. It must have been her mother, knowing what happened ot her her daughter.

Tom pushed himself forward and shoved open the door. He placed one foot in front of the other and didn’t look back to the hospital. It would be a long journey home but each foot step would sink his heart deeper into his chest and soon he would regret leaving Kali behind.

Again.


End file.
